Spiderman: Reversal Roles
by DominoDS
Summary: Roles are reversed, Mary Jane now has the role Peter had in the movie & vice-versa. Includes diff. scenes as well as ones we remember. MJ is the nerd while Peter is Mr. Popular,what will happen in this messed up universe? 10 is here!
1. Being a Nerd

            _-=A/N: Don't worry, Chapter 12 of "A spider and the angel" is almost done, it's going to be longer than any of the other chapters I had written. I had this idea for a fic on my mind for a while after I read a "reversal role" fic for "10 things I hate about you" so I decided what it'd be like to do one for Spider-man. I know everyone is writing about Mary Jane getting bitten instead of Peter by the spider but I'm doing "Mary Jane" in the role of the nerd and Peter in the role of Mr. Popular, I thought it would be interesting to see the characters in opposite roles. This will also include MJ's friend, (Gwen Stacey is placed in here, I know it doesn't fit by comicverse but hey I'm going by movie-verse and I'm making it up so it'll have to fit) I had to get this out before someone else did it because I couldn't get it out of my head. But don't worry I do plan on finishing "A spider and the angel" a promise, oh and btw if you're looking for a good Mary Jane and Peter Parker site or spider-man site, try mine out, I have pictures, fics from several authors, sounds from the movie, music etc. *I know I know shameless promotion, yes I am ashamed of myself *.-=_

Peter wrapped an arm around Mary Jane's waist hugging her tightly as the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top over looking the beautiful city.  It reminded Mary Jane of a glittering jewel as she watched the twinkling lights giving life to the city.  It was a perfect night, spending a date with the man of her dreams at the carnival.  The Ferris wheel slowly began to descend, letting passengers off one by one.

            "I'm glad you came with me tonight, MJ." Peter said as he left the line for the Ferris wheel.  "I've been wanting to ask you out for awhile." He said smiling slightly with a hint of a blush.

Mary Jane felt her stomach flip-flop as her cheeks began to flush. Oh how she had desired to hear those words.   "Really Peter? You mean that?" She looked up at him with hope.  Then she heard the laughter behind her.

"You think that Peter would actually want to be with a nerd like you?!" A girl's voice demanded with cruel intentions.  Mary Jane felt her giddiness dissolve with utter despair. Allison Perry.  The school's beauty queen, head cheerleader, and the Prom Squad committee leader.  Peter's girlfriend.  She whirled around to find half of the football team accompanied by their girlfriends who were of course cheerleaders.  Flash Thompson grinned cruelly from behind Allison.  He was the head quarter back of the football team and teammate in basketball to Peter.  He and Peter weren't especially good friends but they hung out once and awhile.  Flash and Allison enjoyed teaming up and making Mary Jane miserable.  Peter just pulled Mary Jane into his arms holding her as he glared at the two.

            "Don't listen to them…they just think that just because they excel in sports that they rule the school and everyone in it." He lifted her chin as she looked up at him. "But they don't own us…" He stopped as he lowered his mouth onto hers kissing her softly.

BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

The alarm began to screech breaking Mary Jane from her dream.  She cracked an eye open with a disappointed groan. '7:30', she was late getting up.  But what a good dream.  She tried to roll herself out of bed but her feet didn't respond to touch the ground and her body hit the ground with a thump. "Oof." She grunted painfully as she got to her hands and knees.

            "Mary Jane! Are you out of bed yet?" Her aunt called up.

"Y-yes.  I'm up. I'll be down in a few minutes."  That's right, she had to get to the bus stop today or else she'd be late and miss her ride.  She grabbed her black-framed glasses and slipped them on her face.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror.  Her red hair was sticking almost straight up from the static in her blanket.  She groaned trying to smooth it down and movement from the window next door caught her attention.  Her neighbors were the Parkers.  Peter Parker was next door just then getting ready for school.  He pulled on a t-shirt and ran a comb through his hair before he looked back into the mirror to make sure he had it on straight.  She felt her cheeks go red, as her eyes had lingered on his back, gazing over the taut muscles in his back.  She peeled her eyes away as she realized how late she was going to be.  After all there was a field trip to go to that day and she wanted to make sure that she went through with her promise to the editor of the school paper to get the best pictures. (I wasn't sure whether I should make her a writer or a photographer so I then decided to just reverse roles and have her as a photographer)

Within ten minutes Mary Jane was dressed and ready for school. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, and she wore a blue flowered blouse accompanied with blue jeans and sneakers.  She slinked down into her chair as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Her uncle was at work and her aunt was finishing her own meal.

            "Have nice dreams, dear?" Her aunt asked as she watched Mary Jane sitting there with a daydreaming smile glued on her face.

"Hmm?" Mary Jane snapped out of her daydream as she forced the spoon into her mouth.

            Her aunt chuckled as she got up going to the sink. She knew of Mary Jane's crush on the boy next door and had gotten to know Peter quite well approving of Mary Jane's choice.  "Try not to get any drool on the table cloth." Her aunt teased. "You should hurry dear, you'll miss the bus."

"The bus? Oh! I almost forgot! Well Peter told me that the bus would be there at 8." Mary Jane said as she stood up and placed her bowl on the sink.  Her aunt leaned over and brushed a few red tendrils behind her ears as she leaned in and spoke softly.

            "I like Peter as much as the next person. But when has the boy been right when it comes to time?"  She chuckled lovingly.

That was true, Peter had a poor sense of time and Mary Jane had now just realized this with a pang of dread.  She grabbed her backpack and flashed out of the door yelling.

"Bye Aunt May, see you when I get home!"

*          *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            It was unfair.  What did the bus driver have against Mary Jane?  She had jogged most of the way to the bus stop and the bus was sitting there waiting to pick up any more high school students who were just a minute late.  She could see the driver look in his rear view mirror just as Mary Jane got towards the bus and he pressed on the gas emerging from the sides of the street.  With panic beating in her chest, she started running as fast as she could after the bus managing to reach to the side.  She began to hit on the side of the bus trying to get someone to stop the bus.

            "Please! Someone stop the bus!"  She yelled hitting harder.  She could see her fellow students looking out the windows laughing at her and mocking her.  She almost felt like crying but this wasn't the time.  Get on the bus first, cry later.  She continued to hit on its sides even as it took a corner.

"Stop the bus!  Please stop the bus!"  She saw Flash Thompson stick his head out of the window sitting just in front of her.

            "Stop the bus! Stop the bus!" He mocked with a whining tone.  He laughed in an irritatingly high pitch giggle.  "You're so sad Pipi Long stockings!" He yelled calling her by her horrible childhood nickname.  She felt her breath coming out in ragged gasps.  She was sure she was going to collapse to the ground at any second now if no one came to her rescue.  Then she heard his heavenly voice call out.

            "Stop the bus!" Peter yelled as he ran up to the front of the bus to speak with the driver. 'Oh thank god! My savior!' I thought humorously indeed grateful to Peter for even caring.  "She's been chasing us since Wood Haven Blvd.  C'mon give her a break, man." He added furrowing his brows.  The grumpy driver grunted as he began to slow the bus down and edge it towards the side of the street.  Peter returned to his seat amongst the groans of his fellow students.

"Thanks a lot Pete!" Someone called from the bus.

  
Peter shrugged amongst it all not really caring.  "Hey, you guys wouldn't like it if it happened to you." He said sitting up in his seat.  Allison cushioned her head against his chest protectively.

            "Red could have used the exercise, Petey." She said softly.  Peter snorted slightly ignoring his comment.

Mary Jane ran to the doors gasping for breath.  She climbed up the steps and stepped into the bus facing the driver.  "Thanks, I'm sorry I'm late."  She gasped as she wiped perspiration off her forehead.  A wad of paper smacked her in the face almost driver her backwards into the windshield.  The driver grunted irritated by her presence and moved the bus from the side of the road.

"Sit down." He grunted to her not bothering to look at her.  Mary Jane looked down the aisle of the bus dreading to find a seat to sit down in.  She slowly walked down the aisles spotting the other nerd of the school Liz Allen sitting in the front alone.  Liz caught her stare and plopped her books down noisily.  "Taken!" She said with a glare.  MJ blinked almost confused and moved to the next seat.  People began to block open seats with their feet spouting its unavailability. Even one of the chunky kids who sat in front of Peter and Allison eating a jelly donut denied her access with a muffled "uh-uh!"  She began to wonder to herself. '_What have I done to really be so detested by my classmates. I'm not that ugly am I?  Am I that annoying_?' She asked herself.  She kept on going down the aisles meeting Peter's eyes along the way. His beautiful blue eyes.  She felt her heart melt as a shy smile crept its way onto her lips.  But that was quickly ended when Allison shoved her foot into MJ's way tripping her.  Mary Jane fell forward and landed hard on the ground, her glasses skittering across the floor.  Laughs erupted once again as Mary Jane found herself staring at the dirty floor.  This was going to be a long day.

*       *          *           *               *            *                *                 *                *

            Mary Jane was the last one off the bus since she had sit in the very back in the crappy seat working on her journal.  The bus driver nearly closed the doors on her before she exited the bus.  She followed some of the students over to the entrance of the museum where a teacher stood trying to direct the class in rules.  Peter glanced back completely devoid of Allison's presence.  He glanced back over in Mary Jane's direction and gave a smile raising his hand in a slight wave.

'_I exist! I exist! He's waving and smiling at me_!' Mary Jane screamed to herself as she smiled back shyly waving back.

            "Yo, Pete!" She heard one of the athletes call as a group of them made their way past Mary Jane ignoring her.  She felt her eyes widen surprisingly as she realized her error.  He wasn't waving to her.  He was waving to his friends.  She felt her heart beat fast in humiliation. He probably saw Mary Jane standing there smiling and waving like an idiot to Peter.  Who the hell did she think she was?  She'd never be worthy of getting Peter Parker's attention.

With a sigh she stepped forward ready to follow the class in.

"Mary Jane!" She heard someone call her name.  Mary Jane slowly turned slinging her backpack onto her shoulder.  Her friend Gwen Stacey stepped out of her uncle's Rolls Royce.  She waved cheerfully as she pushed her blonde tresses from her eyes as she ran forward to her.

           "Hi Gwen!"  Mary Jane called, feeling truly happy to see her friend finally here.  Gwen Stacey was new to the school coming from a private school.  She needed help with her classes and came to Mary Jane for help.  Actually she tried to pay Mary Jane to write her reports but Mary Jane refused and decided to teach her how to succeed in her classes getting Gwen a passing grade.  

"Gwen!"  A man's voice called as he stepped from the backseat of the Rolls Royce.  Gwen's uncle, Norman Osborn walked over to Mary Jane and Gwen holding up a black leather backpack.  "Won't you be needing this?"  He asked as he looked down at his niece.  Reluctantly she took her backpack from him dropping it on the ground.  Gwen's father had been the chief of police.  He mysteriously died a few years back and Gwen was sent to live with her rich businessman of an uncle Norman Osborn.  She had known him when she was little.  Norman would come to see them all the time when her mother was still alive.  But when her mother died, Norman stopped coming around.  Gwen would come and see him during Holidays but they never had a real close bond.  Nothing like Mary Jane had with her aunt and uncle.  Gwen looked over at Mary Jane then at Norman deciding she should introduce them.

            "Uncle Norman, this is my friend Mary Jane. Mary Jane, this is my Uncle: Norman Osborn."  She said making introductions.

Mary Jane leaned forward shaking his hand in awe.  "Heard so much about you." Norman said arching a brow as he looked at Mary Jane.

            "It's a great honor to meet you, sir." Mary Jane said with true sincerity.  She sort of looked up to Mr. Osborn.  He seemed like a real genius from what she said.

"Gwen tells me that you're a real science whiz. Y'know, I'm something of a scientist myself." He said with a smile.

            "I read all your research in Nano Technology. Really brilliant." Mary Jane said feeling her mouth agape.

Norman's eyes widened impressed. "And you understood it?"

            "Yes, I wrote a paper on it." She said not trying to sound as if she was bragging.

"Impressive." He said his mouth almost agape as well. "Your parents must be proud."

Mary Jane felt a slight sting as she thought about her parents.  She didn't have any, not since she was little.  "I live with my aunt and uncle.  They are proud." She said not trying to let her emotions on her parents show.

"Hey you two! Let's move!" Their teacher called from the museum.  Gwen and Mary Jane glanced back momentarily and Mary Jane turned back to Norman.

            "It was nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand again.

Norman smiled sincerely as he shook her hand in return. "Hope to see you soon." He said before turning and making his way back to his car.  Gwen and Mary Jane turned back to the steps and began to make their ascend.

            "He's not so bad." Mary Jane smiled resting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen turned her head to look at her with a skeptical gaze.

"Yeah, not if you're a genius.  I think he wants to adopt you." She said giggling. Mary Jane laughed in response with a look of doubt on her face.  _Yes this day will truly be interesting_.' She thought to herself before they made their way inside.

-=End of Chapter 1, so what do you think? Good, bad annoying? Ah yes I forgot to mention, the names are the same Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker. Peter Parker has parents in this one but his father is sort of an abusive drunk like MJ's father was in the movie.  Mary Jane lives with May (Watson) and Ben (Watson), they are related to Mary Jane's father, her parents passed away in this fic.-=


	2. Mechanism

Author's Note: Well I finally got this chapter up, tell me what you think and I pretty much did this very similar to the movie because with this part of the movie there wasn't much I could change…so ok please read and thank you.

*                                                                      *                                                                                  *

            Chapter 2- "Mechanism"

            As soon as she entered inside the lab Mary Jane's face lit up with awe.  Her eyes roamed over the equipment, and the tanks holding various specimen with great intrigue.  This was like a type of haven for her, if only she could be left alone here for a while.  Mary Jane half-tuned out the tour guide of the lab as she spoke about the different types of spiders that they were experimenting on and leaned near Gwen as they walked by a large screen.

        "Wow, that's amazing," she whispered. "This is the most advanced Electron Microscope on the Eastern Seaboard… It's unreal." From the sound of her voice and the way her eyes revolved around it she seemed to be truly impressed.    
  


Gwen slightly rolled her eyes with an uninterested fashion.  "Wow." She said softly with a hint of sarcasm. 

They kept walking on and Mary Jane looked off to her side where Peter and Allison were walking. She kept on trying to snuggle up to Peter as they strode by making him very uncomfortable. He removed her arm from around his waist with a frown.  He looked over as he felt someone's eyes on him, catching Mary Jane staring at them.  Mary Jane looked down at the ground embarrassed as she decided to head up to the front of the room near the tour guide with Gwen.  Peter snuck away from Allison as he slipped to the back of the room paying attention to the tour guide almost smirking to himself as he had caught Mary Jane, making her blush.

            Mary Jane glanced up finally tuning in to what the tour guide was saying halfway through her sentence. "-Family Speracidae, has the ability to jump to catch its prey." Mary Jane glanced at the tank as a slightly large spider leaped across a small sized log to it's web.  Mary Jane smiled to herself thinking that, that would make an excellent picture for the paper. She raised her camera slightly getting attention from the Asian tour-guide.

             "For the paper?" She asked motioning to the tank. The tour-guide nodded in agreement for her to take the picture. Mary Jane positioned the camera in front of her glasses as she tried focusing on the tank. She held her finger over the shutter and just as she pressed down on it to take the picture her elbow was suddenly knocked into, making her take a picture of the side of the tank.  Mary Jane sighed frustrated as she glanced over her shoulder spotting Flash Thompson and Allison grinning wickedly at her.  The tour-guide didn't seem to notice and led the group on with Mary Jane trailing behind.

"You know, this is where "Mary-Mary quite contrary" belongs, with the bugs. You remember, the white specks she'd carry in her hair?" Referring to an incident that had happened in the fourth grade.  Over half their class was sent to the school nurse because she found lice in Mary Jane's hair. Mary Jane had been playing in the sand box the day before that her Uncle Ben had made for her but they didn't know why it had been so cheap and accessible until she was sent home with head lice.  Allison had gotten it from Mary Jane as well, and her parents had to cut her lovely golden locks into a short pageboy style.  From then on Allison had blamed Mary Jane and would call her white-speck amongst many other names.  Mary Jane was mortified and after all the children were cleared of lice she went next door to Peter's house to give him a peace offering of cookies her aunt baked.  Peter however was somewhat happy about the circumstances of getting head lice. It meant he didn't have to go to school.  But that was a long time ago, and she had hoped that everyone would have forgotten it back then.

_            'Why don't you get over that, Allison? That was a lifetime ago?' _Mary Jane wanted to yell; however all she did as move out of their range to try to get another picture. She aimed the camera again, working much faster this time in case they tried to intercept her again and just as she went to click the shutter, Flash shoved her forward gently.  Anger seethed from Mary Jane's red face, now the color of her hair as she squeezed her fists tightly.  But instead of Mary Jane trying to say something in her defense, Gwen stood up for her.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Gwen glared at Flash and Allison.

            "Or what?" Flash countered with a menacing glare causing Gwen to back up a step.

"Or her uncle is gonna fire your father," Allison laughed mocking Gwen. She turned on her, getting into her face. "What's Uncle Normie gonna do? Sue me?!"  Just before anything else happened their instructor came in saving a fight from breaking out.

       "What is going on?" He asked looking around the group. "The next person who talks will fail this course, I kid you not." He whispered sternly careful not to disturb the tour guide.  "Let's go." He said directing them back to the group.  

Mary Jane and Gwen diverted themselves from the others glancing at the tanks. Mary Jane sighed exasperatedly. "Those guys are jerks." She said glancing back at them for a second then to Gwen, who she could see was still a little ticked. Gwen seemed to shrug it off not letting her anger get the best of her.  MJ glanced up at the front where Peter stood with some of the others listening, catching pieces of the guide's speech.

            "Almost a precognition…. A spider-sense."

Mary Jane smiled to herself wishing that she had a type of spider-sense, so she could sense when Allison and Flash were around trying to make hell for her.

Gwen and Mary Jane walked over to a smaller aquarium on the side where a large grayish-black spider sat in the middle of his thick webbing. Gwen's eyes widened as she pointed at it.

 "Hey, look at that spider." She said.

            Mary Jane took this to be an opportunity to give some interesting facts to Gwen about what she knew. It always made her feel smart to be able to tell someone an interesting fact that wasn't known. "Some spiders can change colors to blend in to their environment." She grinned over at Gwen.  "It's a defense mechanism."

Gwen groaned in hearing more educational facts from Mary Jane. She wasn't trying to brag was she?  "MJ, what makes you think I'd want to know that?" She asked as she left the side of the aquarium.

Mary Jane stared off in wonderment as Mary Jane left. "Who wouldn't? She asked following suite.

The tour-guide led them around again closer to the center of the area towards the main aquarium's that held several spiders. Gwen nudged Mary Jane with a giggle as Peter went up to the front with the others.

    "Gonna talk to him now?" She asked her.

Mary Jane followed to where Gwen was directing and she flushed embarrassed. She shook her head feverishly. "Oh..No. Come on." She said as if saying to her: 'like a girl like me can talk to a guy like him.' "You talk to him." She grinned as if daring Gwen something impossible. Gwen looked over at Peter and then back to Mary Jane giving her a shrug.

            "Ok." She said walking forward over to the side of Peter.

Peter seemed glued to the glass almost as he stared with an interested look. He noticed Gwen beside him from the corner of his eye.  Mary Jane raised her brows surprised and a little hurt by Gwen just going to talk to her crush like that.

            "Disgusting." He said with enthusiasm, seeming all but disgusted with the sight of spiders.

Gwen nodded as if agreeing with him. "Yeah, hateful little things." She said scrunching up her nose.

Peter grinned. "I love them." He said.

 The scrunched look on Gwen's face disappeared, as she got a little nervous.  She stood on the tips of her toes for the moment looking over at Peter.  "Yeah..Me too."  Peter looked over at Gwen with a look of confusion almost to say: 'o…kay…'

Mary Jane chuckled to herself in seeing her friend flub up. She felt bad for her but she kind of deserved it.  It wasn't really fair that Gwen would go off and talk to her crush; she thought Gwen would have declined to spare Mary Jane's feelings. She guessed that Gwen probably didn't have a clue about how Mary Jane felt about her doing this, she wasn't a mind reader after all and MJ was always great at hiding her feelings.

Gwen decided to keep going wondering if she could spike Peter's interest.

            "You know, spiders can change their color to blend in to their environment." She said looking at Peter as if she had known that all by herself.  Mary Jane frowned as she heard Gwen stealing her facts.  First she acts like she's not interested in what she had to say then she steals from her to impress Peter.  Peter glanced at Gwen with a raised brow obviously surprised at Gwen's knowledge.

"Really." He said looking back at the glass.

            "Yeah.  It's a defense mechanism." She said finishing it off hoping that could catch his attention a little more.

"Cool." Peter said quietly not really sure what to have said in the first place.  Gwen glanced back at Mary Jane nervously as if to say. _'Well maybe that might have worked.'_

Peter, Gwen and Mary Jane tuned back in to the scientist who was speaking catching more of her speech.

            "-Combine the genetic information from all three spiders into these fifteen genetically designed super-spiders," She directed to the glass cages that would have held all fifteen spiders.  But as Peter looked closer he noticed that one web was empty. He looked all within the small-enclosed space not finding it.

"Um…hey, there's only fourteen here." He said looking up from the cages.  Gwen leaned in a little to examine it for herself as the guide was caught off guard.

            "I beg your pardon?"

"There's fourteen," He repeated himself. "One's missing, see?" He said as the woman came in closer to look.  He was right, there was no spider to be found inside the small space.

            "Oh.  I guess the researchers are working on that one." She reasoned trying to reassure herself more than everyone else. The slight panic ceased and the group moved on except for Gwen and Peter. She moved in on him again pointing up at the microscope above him wondering if she could dazzle him some more.

"Do you know that this is the largest electron microscope on the Eastern Seaboard?"  Mary Jane groaned in hearing Gwen trying for it again.  It was a good thing Allison wasn't in sight or else there would be a fight for sure.  However Peter stood near Gwen politely listening to her. Peter quietly smirked in both amusement and pity when the teacher swooped in on them gripping a hold of Gwen's shoulder gently.

       "You were talking throughout that woman's entire presentation.  Let's go talk about how we listen." He said pulling Gwen away with him. She gave a look on her face to Peter and Mary Jane as if to say '_oh well'_ and she shrugged as she was pulled away.  "I don't know what it's like at those fancy private schools-" The rest became muffled as they walked away.  Peter had his back to Mary Jane again seemingly interested in the cage of spiders as he began to browse around them.  Mary Jane felt her pulse quicken as she thought that this was a perfect opportunity to try to talk to him.  She thought to herself of how to go about doing it…the camera.  Of course, take his picture for the paper about the field trip.  Peter was a very popular guy at the school so it wouldn't seem unusual if someone wanted to take his picture for the paper. All right…good idea.  Mary Jane clenched her hand around her camera. _'Ok, move foot. Take me across the room just a few steps… Move left foot!_' She mentally commanded herself.  Slowly she crossed over just a few feet away from Peter.  She felt her nerve dying away but she soon found her voice.

            "Hey," She began.  Peter spun around slightly startled looking at her sincerely.  "Can I take your picture? I- I need one with a student in it." Mary Jane asked him almost feeling the color burn in her cheeks.  Peter looked around for a moment then back at Mary Jane and smiled.

            "Sure. Why not." He said holding his hand out.  He looked around himself as if trying to find a good place to stand so he wasn't blocking the cages.

"Great." Mary Jane said struggling to hide her pleased grin.

            "Where do you want me?" He asked.

_'Oh you probably wouldn't want to know that.' _Mary Jane thought quickly with a shy grin.

Peter looked over to his right where there was an empty space to stand beside the cages. "Over here?"

Mary Jane adjusted her glasses on her nose and pointed. "Yeah. Yeah that's great." She said trying to act with professionalism.  She couldn't let him know that she was doing this just to be able to talk to him. _'Lame excuse, MJ._' She thought to herself.

Peter fixed his hair with his fingers as best as he could not have anything to check his appearance in. He backed up into his spot and looked at Mary Jane with all seriousness. "Don't make me look goofy." He said, then grinned letting her know that he was actually joking.

Mary Jane looked down at her feet shyly for the moment then back up with her cute smile, her dimples showing. She backed up against the screen. "That's impossible." She said. She raised the camera up to her face just in front of her glasses. Closing one eye she focused the camera on Peter. He looked embarrassed for all the attention at the moment and crossed his arms for a moment before thinking of some kind of pose. Clearing his throat he gestured to the cages trying to hide his smile and look serious. That clearly failed as his smile showed through.  **Click** Mary Jane snapped the first picture.  _'If only he was smiling at me and not the camera.'_ She thought to herself as she reveled in Peter's beautiful smile. She giggled as she lowered the camera for just a second. "Oh that was perfect."  But at that moment she didn't notice the tiny spider that was lowering itself from its web just above her. Soundlessly, deadly.  Peter left his pose and stood up at his full height opening his hand out like it was a newspaper itself, he raised his blue eyes up at the camera and turned his head to the side. **Click** She snapped the next picture.  Mary Jane smiled to herself, as she wanted to get as many pictures of Peter as she could. _'Shall we say…stalker, Watson?_' She asked herself sarcastically._ 'Shut up, brain!' _ 

He then looked down at the paper and back up.

            "Is that good?" He asked unsure.

"Still great." She said preparing for another picture.  '_He is really photogenic, isn't he?'_

He flipped the page over and decided for a humorous shot but pointing at the paper with an astonished look. **Click** '_Heh, that one would definitely be good.'_

Still soundlessly, the spider came lower and lower to the red haired girl that stood below it.  She was unaware of its presence and its hunger needed to be satisfied. It lowered itself lower still while she was busy snapping picture after picture of Peter and stopped just below her fingers holding onto the camera.  Still, somehow Mary Jane didn't feel the spider.

            "Yo! Pete! Let's go!" One of Peter's jock buddies yelled from across the room.  His attention at that moment was stolen away and he seemed to just walk off without giving Mary Jane a last glance.

    "Wait." She called after him disappointed as she lowered the camera away from her face. _'Please come back?'_

"Thanks!" She called louder trying to get heard. She truly was grateful that Peter gave her the time of day to get his pictures taken. She still didn't notice the spider, which crawled down her hand craving food to suffice its hunger.  And like that it sunk its fangs into Mary Jane's hand with a quick motion.  She cried out jerking her hand to her struggling to see what had bit her. She kneeled down seeing a blue and red spider about less than the size of a penny scurrying under one of the tables.  She frowned worriedly, could it have possibly poisoned her?  Was that possible?

            "Watson," Her teacher called out getting her attention. "Let's do it."

Mary Jane stood up holding her hand and examining the red welt that was forming on her hand. She hoped to herself that if she were indeed poisoned she'd be able to hold out until she got home. She couldn't possibly faint in front of her classmates.  As she walked off she missed the screen behind her showing the spider's DNA strands in what it was made of.

            Luckily the students didn't pay much attention to Mary Jane.  Gwen was picked up by her chauffeur and waved goodbye to Mary Jane before she was whisked away.  She had gotten back onto the bus keeping her eyes down to avoid eye contact with any of her 'prehistoric' type predators.  She sat at the very back of the bus and curled up against the seat feeling very chilled. She could tell that her color was draining from her face and pain wracked through her body.  She whimpered weakly as the bus made it to her and Peter's stop. He got off before her and headed home in the quickest route while Mary Jane seemed to just stagger her way home.  Well…stagger…drag…same thing. She made it to her front door and pushed it open weakly, almost stumbling inside.  She caught both her aunt and uncle off guard, her aunt's arms around her Uncle Ben.

            "Oh, hi sweetie. You're just- just in time for dinner." She said reluctantly, noticing Mary Jane's pale color.

Mary Jane dropped her backpack onto the floor near the door, while slipping off her jacket. Perspiration dripped down her forehead as she started to make her way to the stairs.

"Hey, how you doing, honey?  How was the field trip?" Uncle Ben asked following her to the stairs. Slowly she pulled herself up the stairs with a groan.

            "Uh, I don't feel well. I'm going to go to sleep." She said not answering her uncle's questions.

"You wanna have a bite?" Her aunt called up to her.

            "No thanks. Had a bite." Mary Jane replied with weak humor on her own inside joke.

"Did you get some pictures, MJ?" Ben asked still confused by what had happened to his neice.

            "Uhh. I gotta crash, everything's fine." She mumbled shutting the door behind her.  She heard her uncle mumble just as the door closed.

"What's that all about?"

            She grunted as she shuffled to the mirror looking at her pale reflexion. She pulled off her shirt, remaining in her bra, looking at her icy skin. She looked so worn and skinny at that time. Her eyes had dark circles under them, almost like sunken pits. She looked very ill, as ill as she felt.  The room begun to spin, causing her eyes to roll back slightly.  So this was what dying of poison felt like?  Perhaps she should have told her aunt and uncle what had happened so they could have rushed her to the emergency room to save her life.  But…it was too late. She tried to make it to the bed but she lost her balance, gripping onto the blanket and falling to the ground pulling it over her for warmth.  The cold, icy grip seemed to overwhelm her causing her body to shake.

Just what was happening to her? Was she going to die?

            Author: "So what do you think? Is it ok? It was hard trying to do most of it word for word. So um…yeah well I got it typed finally. Yay. Well college started again so my writing will take awhile, sadly. Please review, and thank you for the wonderful reviews for my last chapter. *Doesn't want to go to college! L *


	3. Sudden Changes

            Nightmares seemed to have plagued her all night about spiders, she didn't get much sleep but as she awoke she felt surprisingly refreshed.  She slowly pushed herself up spotting her glasses on her desk beside her. She pulled them off the desk and got to her feet moving to the mirror. She slipped them over her face and suddenly stopped.  Everything appeared blurry to her behind the glasses, that couldn't be right. She slipped them off her face for a second and everything became clear again.  Talk about puzzling, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?  She decided to test it out and held the glasses in front of her eyes. Blurry, she moved them away, clear. Blurry, clear, blurry clear. She shook her head slightly confused about the ordeal and placed her glasses back on the desk.

            "Weird," She muttered.  She went to go over to her dresser and passed by the mirror something catching her eye. She suddenly stopped and turned toward the glass, her eyes widening in surprise.  Something was very different about the way she looked. Her arms were curved slightly, not straight and thin. Her stomach was flat, and tight, with definite six-pack definition. It reminded her of the stupid infomercials that were occasionally on television during the weekends. She pressed her index finger into her stomach testing her abs. Her stomach was definitely firm, and her arms were just sculpted perfectly for a female. She was muscularly toned and it was beautiful.  The breath caught in her throat as she flexed slightly, bringing her arms in front of her like a female body builder.  She arched her right brow for a moment as she turned her body to the side and checked out her backside in the mirror.  A giggle escaped her throat, as she liked what she saw, this was completely incredible.  Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly brought her hand over to her side testing the firmness in her buttocks.

            A sudden knock on the door caused her to jump yanking her hand away.

"Mary Jane?" Aunt May's voice called from outside the door.

      "Yeah?" Mary Jane answered, not able to tear her eyes away from the mirror. Her mind was still trying to comprehend with what had just happened or…developed.

"Are you alright?"

      "Uhh…," She looked down at herself. "I'm fine." She said looking back up at herself in the reflection of the mirror.

"Are you feeling better this morning, any change?" May asked worriedly still remaining outside the door respecting Mary Jane's privacy.

     Mary Jane lifted a brow and smirked humorously at her little secret. "Yeah, big change."

"Well hurry up you're going to be late." May said a little worried as she retreated from the door.

    "Right." Mary Jane said now realizing that she did have school that morning and couldn't miss the day just because she discovered that she hit a new form of puberty and defining muscles in a single night.

She ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the dresser near her bed to dress for school.  Movement at the window next door caught her eye and she looked up and across the way.  Peter Parker was getting ready for school himself, slipping on a t-shirt and running a brush through his hair.  Mary Jane felt her eyes glued on him once again as she felt like she was going to be drooling over him any second.  As he left his room, Mary Jane turned back towards the mirror a nervous smile appearing on her face. "Okay." She said softly.

  Mary Jane ran down the stairs with a new set of energy and leapt up onto the wall gripping the banister and jumped down to the ground beside her Uncle Ben who was drinking his coffee with the morning paper in his hand.

     "Goodness me!" Aunt May exclaimed watching Mary Jane.

Ben almost choked on his coffee and he looked up at Mary Jane with surprise.

            "Geez, I thought you were sick." He said with a chuckle.

Mary Jane couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. Today would be a pretty good day; she could just feel it.  "I got better." She started walking over to where she had dropped her backpack the previous day.

   "See?" May said to Ben.

Mary Jane grabbed her jacket and her backpack. "Bye, guys." She said getting ready to head out.

     "You haven't eaten anything, have you got your lunch money?" May asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Mary Jane replied checking her pockets for the change.

"Hey, Mighty Mouse.  Don't forget we're painting the kitchen right after school, got it?"

   "Sure thing, Uncle Ben.  Don't start without me." She said slipping her jacket on and opening the door.

      "And don't start up with me." Ben laughed.  Mary Jane grinned and ran out the door off to the bus stop.

"Teenagers," Ben laughed looking to his wife and shaking his head.  "Raging hormones, they never change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~   ~~~~~

  Just as Mary Jane was heading out of her house, Peter Parker was already rushing out of his with his drunken father at his heels.

            "You're a loser! You'll never amount to anything just like your mother. You're trash and will always be trash!" He yelled.

Peter glanced back at his father with fury in his blue eyes. Tears were held up in his eyes and his fists were clenched.

   "I have to get to school!" He snapped with a shaky voice. He sped walked away from his father as fast as he could.

            "Ehh who's stopping ya." His father replied sarcastically going back into his house.

Mary Jane looked on in surprise, she never knew what Peter had to tolerate in his household. Sure she heard the yelling that sometimes took place in the Parker house but she never knew that his father would verbally abuse him like that.  Slowly she trailed behind Peter as he stopped a little ahead of the bus stop.  Mary Jane began to practice opening lines to talk to Peter nervously before she moved any closer.

"Hi, Peter." Mary Jane said meekly making sure that it wasn't within his hearing range.  "Hey Peter." She said a little differently. "I don't know if you've realized this but we've uh.. been neighbors since I was six.." At this time a pack of Peter's buddies without Flash or Allison pulled up in a black convertible calling out to him. "And I was wondering if we could get together sometime and do something fun? Or I dunno, I thought it'd be kind of fun to get to know each other…" The convertible pulled away from the curb and sped off, Peter's look of anger having disappeared and having turned back to 'Mr. Popular'. "Or not." MJ said as she watched them go.  Suddenly the bus sped past her on purpose, the students on the bus laughing.  Dread set into Mary Jane with a groan as she took off from the curb and began running after the bus.  The student's began in another uproar of laughter as they saw Peter chasing after the bus again.

            "Stop the bus!" She called running closer to it. The taunting just began as always.  She reached her hand to hit the side of the bus to get the driver's attention, even though he more than likely already knew that Mary Jane was running after the bus as always, and the strangest thing happened. The banner that was on the side of the bus tore off onto her hand.  She stopped in a halt looking at the banner in a confused state and the bus left her there in the street. She began to shake her hand trying to get the banner off; it was like it had glue on it or something because the banner stuck to her hand.  Err…actually it was that her hand stuck to the banner or something. She peeled it off her hand with a shake of her head.  "Unreal." She muttered. She looked at her hand for a moment then realized that she had to get back to school before she was late.

~~~~~~~~~~~         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          ~~~~~~~~~~      ~~~~~~~~~

Gwen groaned as she looked at the clock. Where was her uncle at, she needed a ride to school and he hadn't shown up in the kitchen that morning.  She walked through the hallways and slowly entered her uncle's bedroom. His room was pretty much like a sanctuary and she felt odd whenever she was present in his room. He'd have these weird masks hanging on the walls and when she was younger she was terrified of them.  She walked in further and spotted her uncle lying on the floor.  A gasp exited her throat as she ran forward to him.

     "Uncle Norman!" She exclaimed grabbing onto his arm.  He stirred waking up and was helped up to a sitting position.  He looked around confused with his surroundings like he hadn't remembered even coming to his bedroom that night.  "What are you doing on the floor?"

He seemed a little out of it, looking around slowly. "I don't know…"

"Have you been there all night?" Gwen asked worriedly.

            "Last night I was…" He paused as a bright flash came before his eyes. He saw himself strapped up, only the whites of his eyes showing. "I don't remember…" He trailed off confused.

"Mr. Osborn!" A woman's voice called out as she rushed in.  The butler was right in behind her trying to get her back outside of the room.

  "Sir, I asked her to wait out in the fortei." (ack sorry I can't spell it)

"Sorry, my uncle's not feeling well at the-" Gwen began as she got up ready to intercept the secretary and send her out of the room.  She moved around Gwen and stopped in front of Norman.

"Mr. Osborn, Dr. Stromm is dead." She said looking at her boss.

Panic flashed on Norman's face as he looked back at his employee. "What?"

"They found his body this morning in the lab. He's been murdered sir."

Slowly, Norman made his way to his feet.  He couldn't accept what he was being told. "What are you talking about?" He demanded sincerely.

"And the flight suit and the glider…" She began reluctantly.

"What about it?" Norman asked feelings like things were about to get worse.

"It's been stolen sir…" She said looking him in the eyes.  She was terrified to tell him this, she never wanted to be the bringer of bad news because she knew that with 'Stormin Norman's' temper he'd kill the messenger. However he didn't do anything.  He just stood there in shock.  Gwen looked over at her uncle in surprise, was he having a heart attack?  This was just great…one great way to start out the day.  Well Gwen was going to be late to school this morning but at least she had a good excuse as to why she would be…

******         ********        ********        ******       ******        ******      *******

*Author * : Well that was the chapter, sorry if it was short but I've been on a schedule lately and I wasn't even planning on getting this chapter done tonight. I have to get their lines down perfectly, I'm a perfectionist at times, and it's a pain in the ass to me. College also takes up a lot of time and I'm behind on updates for my web page, lol. But at least I got this done!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I got more than I thought I would I really do appreciate every single one I get and I ready every review. So I'm going to reply to one of the ones I was given by Jamille: I don't know if I'm going to do a love thing with Norman/Green Goblin having something for Mary Jane or Spider-girl. It would be interesting though If I did do that wouldn't it? I'd have it in there gently if I did it. If anyone would find this interesting as well let me know in reviews ok? 


	4. Just don't hit me

            *Author **: Sorry this is kind of late or delayed, I've been busy with college and plus I'm fending off the body flu right now. So I apologize for the content of my story but here it is:**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will, sorry, they belong to their respectable owners.*

              Chapter 4: Just don't hit me 

Somehow Mary Jane managed to make it to school in time. No one seemed to notice her just yet, she slipped by the large groups in the hallway of people talking and no one really gave her a second glance.  She stopped at her locker and placed her backpack on the floor and opened it up after taking the lock off. After pulling out some folders she saw a pair of feet stop by on the other side of her locker door beside her.  She closed the door and saw Flash Thompson standing in front of her. '_Ohh…crap!'_ Mary Jane thought with dread as she saw the caveman stand there in silence.

            "Watson…. what happened to you?" He asked with widened eyes.

"U..h.. uh.. Um…I…woke up this morning and it was like that?"  Mary Jane groaned in her mind at her response. Lame, lame, lame. She was almost ready to kick herself for her unintelligent statement that turned into a confused question.

            "No, I don't think so. That doesn't just happen. You're hair is like…not greasy anymore…no glasses and you seem like you actually got some kind of a tan overnight. Now that ain't possible!" Flash said demanding an answer from her.

She would have felt scared normally that the High School quarterback was standing in front of her looking like he was going to fall and smash her to bits but for some reason she didn't feel the slightest bit of fear.

     "Maybe it was aliens," A slight nasal voice said from behind them.  She turned and saw Alvin, another school nerd standing near the lockers looking at Flash and Mary Jane.  "It was possible she got abducted and they ran weird tests on her and made her from nerd to norm." He said pushing his glasses up against his face.  He carried a thick textbook in his arms that was faced up entitled: "We aren't alone in this universe". Mary Jane groaned, she didn't believe in abductions and with Alvin suggesting it to Flash, they could start a whole new embarrassing rumor about Mary Jane.

            "Yeah! Yeah! That's right, Mary-Janey-brainey, was abducted by aliens and they ran a bunch of tests on her like probing and made her "look" normal." Flash sneered down at Mary Jane. Alvin gulped, not wanting Flash to turn his torment onto him and sped off.  Mary Jane slammed her locker door shut.

"Oh please. I know you don't believe in that stuff anymore than I do. You just want to start a vicious rumor to spread with Allison to torment me even further than you two already do. Please move." Mary Jane said, as she wanted to get to class. Flash just kept in his spot and glared down at her.

            "Make me." He said in a dark voice.

Mary Jane really didn't have any time for this so she tried to go around him.  He quickly moved back into her way.  She tried to dodge to the other side of him as well but he moved into her way once more.  She felt her anger boil in her, she was so tired of putting up with this sort of thing.  She grabbed for his right arm, seizing hold of his limb and tugged him as hard as she could out of her way.  Flash's eyes went wide as he was quickly moved aside and fell into the lockers hard with a loud crash.  Mary Jane didn't seem to notice this somehow as she went straight onward to class.  However a few students that walked by seem to spot Flash lying against the bottom lockers, the metal dented with his imprint of his back.

****** *******  *********        *********        ************         ************

"Someone slammed Flash into the lockers this morning? That's impossible. That guy is like the biggest oaf on campus." Gwen said to Peter, as the teacher looked the other way for the moment.  Gwen shared and English Lit class with Peter, and the two were paired up for some kind of essay brainstorming. 

            "Yeah, I was going to stop by my locker to grab my bag for basketball practice this morning and Flash was lying against them unconscious.  After I got him to the nurse's office and he woke up I tried to ask him what happened but he wouldn't say a word about it."  Peter said worriedly.  The thought of someone being able to beat the tar out of Flash disturbed him.  Sure Flash was an ass, but even he didn't deserve to get knocked out senseless against the lockers.

"It's about time someone gave that jerk what he deserved." Gwen mumbled as she glanced down at her essay with a crude smile.

            "What was that?" Peter glanced over raising a brow in suspicion.

"Er…I said I wonder what he did to deserve it." Gwen lied, her face flushing a little.  Peter didn't exactly believe her but he let it go as he returned to his essay. "So what are you doing for prom?" Gwen said changing the subject.

            "Probably taking Allison." He said not looking up from his paper. His blue eyes cold but not directed at Gwen.

"Do you really like her? I mean…really…Allison Perry. She's not really a nice girl…" She said trying to put it as delicate as she could.  He looked up suddenly with a frown.

            "No offense Gwen, but that really isn't any of your business." He replied in a stern voice.

She held up her hands in defense. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out I swear." 

            "Right.  So what about you? You and your friends have anything planned?" He said adding to the "pleasant conversation".

Gwen laughed slightly, pressing the eraser against her paper harshly with a slight tear. "That night I have to attend some boring party my uncle is throwing for the stiffs in his company. Y'know, be the beautiful girl that accompanies him and entertains the guests. As for my friend MJ, she never goes to those social things and I know for a fact that she'd never go to the prom. A guy won't ask her, they never do." She said the last sentence not to put her close friend down but rather in sadness feeling bad for her friend.

            "There's nothing really wrong with Mary Jane. She's just…" He trailed off trying to think of the word.

"The school nerd." Gwen blurted.

            "I didn't want to put it into those words exactly…but that's why people try to avoid her. Although I don't think it's all too fair on her."   Gwen nodded not knowing what to say after that.

   "Alright everyone turn in their rough draft of their essays." The teacher said walking to the front of the classroom.  Gwen shot a look at Peter suddenly. 

"I thought we were just brainstorming." Gwen whispered.  Peter glanced over with widened eyes and shrugged knowing his grade was going to go down once again…

*** ******* ******       ********       *******     ********         *******    ********

            Mary Jane sat alone at the middle table of the lunchroom, as usual. She gloomily munched on her french-fries drenched in ketchup going over the earlier days events. People had been saying odd comments and put-downs all day to her.  The teachers even asked her if she had started using a different shampoo that made her hair actually look clean. She crumbled one of the french-fries in her hand with a grumble.

Why did everybody there have to be such a jerk to her?  She glanced up slightly and saw her friend Gwen walk in.  Gwen slowly looked around for a place to sit; Mary Jane reached her hand up and waved trying to get her attention.

"Sit here, Gwen." Some girl called near the door.  Gwen smiled and took her tray and sat down near her.  Mary Jane sighed wondering if Gwen even saw her.  So far this day was going by pretty shitty, what could possibly make it worse?

            Her spirits suddenly rose when she saw Peter Parker coming her way, he held his tray in front of him and glanced to Mary Jane just for a second and gave a slight smile and kept going.  A strange buzzing about her mind caused her attention to be caught by a puddle lying on the ground near her table the color of someone's juice.  It was all-just in that second that she realized what was going to happen.  However Peter didn't seem to notice it and kept walking, his foot catching on the puddle.  His smile then evaporated into a look of surprise as he flung his tray up and began to fall.  Mary Jane sprung to her feet faster than the eye could catch and reached out for him before he could fall to the ground. She grabbed on of his shoulders holding him up and held out her other hand catching the tray, his food items he had purchased landing neatly into place.

_'Whoa, totally awesome!' _Mary Jane thought as it just hit her as to what she had just done.

            Peter pulled back suddenly with his tray and looked at Mary Jane in shock and silence.  Finally he spoke up to her. "Thanks. You know you have great reflexes, you should have gone out for some kind of sport." He said earnestly to her.

She was only able to blush with a smile as she stared into his eyes. _'Peter, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.' _She thought, feeling like she was going to melt into place.  "Your eyes…they're a very beautiful shade of blue-green.  I've…never noticed before. Did you just get contacts?" He asked.  Mary Jane couldn't speak. _'You'd never be able to guess what really happened. A spider bit me yesterday and I feel and look great. I can also see without my glasses. Thank you, Peter. You have very beautiful eyes too, amongst other assets as well.  Would you ever consider dating me? Ever?' _Millions of thoughts ran through her mind all at once just urging for her to reply but the only thing that did happen was for a goofy grin to appear on her face.

Peter laughed, thinking that she was just making a joke out of it. "Ok…well see you around ok?" He said and turned walking away, over to the table where Allison, Flash and their buddies sat. 

It finally sunk in that she once again acted like the idiot she was and Mary Jane sulked down into her seat. She lifted up her arm for a moment ready to reach over for another French-fry and noticed that a fork was stuck against her hand.  _'What the hell?'_

She wrapped her fingers around and began to pull it from her hand, but something was attached to it that was holding it rather tightly to her wrist.  She tugged harder and the fork began to pull way, a white looking type of string pulling from her wrist attached to the fork.  She blinked her eyes wondering what the hell it was. As she ripped the fork from her wrist, the silk-like string shot out at the tray at the next table in front of her.  Mary Jane's eyes widened largely as it came pulling back.  In reflex, she ducked her head before it hit her and heard it collide into someone behind her.  She heard soft laughter, and the groaning of her fellow students all around her.  She dared to peek a sneak behind her and regretted it as soon as she did.  Allison Perry was now wearing Liz Allen's lunch.  As if from reflex, Mary Jane shot up to her feet and began her descent from the lunchroom.  She could hear the tray dragging behind her with the string still attached to her wrist.

  "Watson?!" She heard Allison yell from far behind her.  Mary Jane sped up and out of the lunchroom. However she didn't even get two feet until she was yanked back against the doors.  Her lunch tray didn't seem to make it out of the room and was being pulled up unsuccessfully against the doors keeping her in place. With a final yank, Mary Jane freed herself from the sticky string and walked as fast as she could down the hallway.  She soon heard the doors slam as Allison came rushing into the hallway after MJ. She stood at her lockers and at that moment she seemed to hear the sound of Allison's fist rushing to hit her.  It was as if her mind was buzzing with a sense of warning and it caused Mary Jane to whirl about and evade the hit.  Allison's hand slammed into Mary Jane's locker, and she screeched with pain as she drew her hand to her with a whimper.  Students began to file into the hallway excited to see Allison pummel Mary Jane.  Gwen and Peter emerged from the cafeteria walking after Allison with worriment.

            "Hey, it was just an accident, Allison." Peter said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"I'll claw out her eyes, then we'll see what a real accident is!" Allison yelled, glaring at Mary Jane in pure hatred with milk running down her forehead.  A few students began to laugh, muffled by their hands pressed tightly against their mouths.

     Mary Jane circled away, knowing that it would be only a few seconds before Allison ripped her to shreds.  "Really, Allison. I didn't mean it.  I don't want to fight you." Mary Jane said trying to avoid this in all costs.

"I wouldn't want to fight me, either.  You should have really thought about that before you hit me with that lunch tray. You're supposed to be a brainiac but I see you are nothing but a retard!" Allison yelled and ran at her.  Allison began swinging out at her, trying to get a hold of anything that she could reach.  With ease Mary Jane was able to dodge each assault given by Allison.  Mary Jane whirled around her with speed, appearing on the other side of her.  She could see the surprise on the other student's faces as she dodged even more attempts from Allison.  Two girls suddenly pushed their way forward trying to grab for Mary Jane to hold her into place.

    "Gwen, you're her friend. Go help her before Allison really hurts her." Peter said quickly.

The two girls dove at Mary Jane, and she quickly leapt into the air with a back flip and landed on the other side of them.  

            "Um…I think she doesn't need any help." Gwen said humorously.

"She's all yours." One of Allison's friends muttered before they moved away to let Allison finish the so-called fight.  With a scream Allison shot forward swinging her hands at Mary Jane's face to tear her skin.  Simply with each dive Mary Jane was able to move from side to side inhumanly.  Allison finally threw her fist at Mary Jane as hard as she could and Mary Jane bent backwards as if she was the most limber human in the world.  She could see both Gwen and Peter watching her in shock.  Mary Jane shot back up quickly, bringing her head up at Allison, head butting her.  Allison's eyes went wide in pain as she stumbled back slightly. As the shock wore off she swung once more at Mary Jane in mistake.  Mary Jane caught her arm and began to twist it back; Allison began to cry in pain trying to yank her arm back.  Mary Jane finally whipped Allison aside, and the girl slid an odd fifteen feet from her colliding into the legs of a teacher, another lunch tray dropping on her head.  Startled gasps sounded around Mary Jane as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

            Peter shot a look of fear at Mary Jane before he walked as fast as he could away from her.

            "God, Mary Jane! That was completely amazing!" Gwen said rushing to her side.

One of Allison's friends turned to face Mary Jane with a look of disgust.  "Man, you really are a freak, Mary Jane." She said before she went running down the hall to help Allison.  Mary Jane looked down at her hands in shock, not able to take what she had just done.  With that, she turned around and ran down the other side of the hall, trying to get away as fast as she could.

*******      **********8        ************ 8***********       ************

(Author: Ok I know that sucked, sorry, but we all have to get past the high school experiences, anyways is it good, is it bad? More to come)


	5. Danger MJ! Danger!

*Author's note *: *Thank you to all that kindly reviewed my last chapter. I, as always, am very grateful for the kind comments of those who read. I hope you will forgive the lateness of this chapter and also the length.  It is fairly short but I've been busy lately and I'm falling asleep right now as it is.  Thanks a lot Dave… I just want to say that Chapter 6 will be longer, I promise. *

Disclaimer: As always, the authors of fanfiction.net do not own original characters or original series.  I am a fan of the movie, comic and the cartoon therefore I wish to share my ideas and dreams with others. Therefore I do not own any of the characters except Allison Perry.  But hey, I don't like Allison Perry so do what you wish with her, LoL. Ok yeah anyways, Spider-man belongs to its respected companies thank you.

****

**_Spider-man: Reversal Roles Chapter 5:_**

            Gwen walked out of the principal's office with an exasperated sigh. She was finally let go, to go back to class since the incident during lunchtime. Those who were dumb enough to stick around after the fight was sent to give the principal their view sight of what really happened. Gwen told what she had seen and the principal had given her a look of skepticism.  He soon sent her on her way back to class but Gwen decided to take a little detour, walking outside the gym to see the guys' track team run by.

It seemed impossible to her almost, how could Mary Jane Watson the school nerd, kick Allison Perry's ass?!  Very easily it seemed.  Maybe she was working out after school or taking a self-defense course that Gwen wasn't aware of and didn't decide to show anyone until that day. But how would it describe the total change in Mary Jane that she saw.  She seemed frightened by what she had done once Allison's friends called her a freak.

            Gwen turned the corner and leaned against the building staring up at the sun.  The hot rays shown down on her face heating her skin, slowly she opened her dark eyes as she gazed about.  Peter.  She wanted to think about Peter. His soft blue eyes, delicate features, pouty full lips, his warm hands, arms that could wrap around the girl he would be with and hold her tight… All right, it was wrong of her to think of Peter like that when her best friend had a thing for him but still. Peter seemed like a really great guy and what girl wouldn't have the hots for him?  It was just too bad that he was dating the school snob, Allison.  Heck, Gwen had more to offer than Allison, and Gwen was actually nice to other people.  Peter did not seem like the person who would be involved with someone who demeaned other people around her.  Peter actually cared about people, and that's what made him so great. He was a jock, but a jock unlike all the rest.

            She waved to a familiar face as she tried to steer clear of the thoughts in her mind.  But how could she go for someone who her best friend was "in love" with? Just seemed wrong, but she couldn't help it.  Gwen checked her watch for a moment.  Half past two, she could go back to class just before the bell rang to let her out for her last class.  Where did Mary Jane run off to anyways?

*                                              ~                                              !                                   *                                  

            She kept on running; her legs just didn't seem to stop moving.  The words kept on repeating in her mind, "You really are a freak".  Mary Jane Watson, the class nerd, the school freak.  As if she couldn't stand out even more than she did now.  She stopped finally and leaned against the brick building behind her.  Slowly she moved a lock of hair that had messily fallen over her face, her heart couldn't stop pounding so hard.  Could she just crawl under a rock and die?

            The way that Peter Parker looked at her, fear…confusion and uncertainty.  She never wanted him to look at her like that. The only thing that she had ever desired was for him to see her in a different light. Not the light of a nerd or a dork but instead he now saw her in a light of a violent temper, one that could harm people if she wanted to.  Life was cruel, it never seemed to work out how she'd want it to, and she guessed that she was just made to suffer in life.

She looked down at her wrist where there was a tiny slit in the skin where her strange sticky webbing had shot out during her lunch in the cafeteria.  She glanced up to the corner of the alleyway watching a spider working on his web.  She slowly examined its perfect handiwork of the beautiful silken strung web.  Then she felt it…a tingling in the very tips of her fingers that stirred something inside of her.  Slowly she raised her hand in front of her face and saw something that chilled her to the bone.  Tiny hairs that looked like perhaps…legs…were raised up on her pads.  She pressed one hand to the brick wall and it stuck immediately.  "No way, I'm dreaming," She thought as she pulled it again.  She then tried it with her other hand and received the same reaction.  She took a deep breath and then reached up with her left hand pressing it to the wall. Stuck.  She did the same with the right hand and brought her knee up against the surface.  She began to climb.  It was unbelievable, she was lucky that no one was around to witness this, yet still she wouldn't mind if someone did, that way she wouldn't feel like she was losing her mind.  She began to climb the wall, as if she was crawling on the ground.  It seemed and felt natural but of course it wasn't. She glanced down to see how far she had already come and a huge grin came to her face. "Totally kickass." She murmured and pushed herself off the brick building as a test, sailing high into the sky and onto the roof of the building.  She felt the breeze brush over her soft skin bringing excitement to her as she continued to run across the tops of the buildings.  It was something out of cartoons or the comics as she began to leap from top to top.  She drew her arms out beside her, imagining that she was a bird of some sort soaring over the tops of the trees. The tops of the buildings were her trees and the people were the ants.  She glanced down with a serene smile as she passed over a building top, catching a group of girls playing jump rope.  

Mary Jane skidded to a halt as she came to the very end of a building, a large gap resting between her and another building.  There would be no real possible way of making the leap without her risking her life, and was it really worth it?  She stepped out a little, resting the front of her foot over the edge.  She almost lost her balance and cried out as she began to wheel forward.  Ok, bad idea.  She glanced across the way looking at the building top in front of her.  Then a crane hanging just overhead of the billboard caught her eye.  If she could get the web to attach to cable, then maybe she could swing across like "Jane of Tarzan"; she remembered what happened in the lunchroom. The slight slit in her wrist, the sticky substance emitting from under the skin and shooting out at the tray.  Dare she try?  Hell yeah!  It was so worth trying for!  She imagined herself on some TV. Show or comic book, as she got into a specific stance; bending her knees only slightly and jerking out her wrist.

"Go web!" She shouted with a super-hero like sound to her voice.  Her hand was palm up with her fingers positioned in an odd way, her wrist aiming a little out.  Nothing happened…  She quirked her brow and just waved her hand as if she was summoning magic.  "Fly!"  Again nothing.  Bah, this was crap.  "Up, up and away web!" She jutted out her wrist again with hopes of the spidery web shooting out of her hand.  Disappointment struck again when nothing happened.  She began to use random quotes that she had heard over time trying new positions with her hand wondering how she got the web to shoot out in the first place. "Shizam!"  Her palm was facing outward with her fingers out to the side.  Again nothing.  "Hi, ho, Silver!" She yelled thrusting out her wrist, almost expecting a sound of the web shooting out. _'Damnit! You're kidding me!'_ She yelled inwardly. "To the bat cave!" She yelled for no reason, closing her eyes and pointing her wrist up in the air. Nothing.  "Go!" It was a different position with her fingers with the palm facing outwards towards the crane.  "Go!" She gave a thumb up with a dry smirk.  Then for fun she decided to try, "Go web, go!" She positioned her hand with two fingers sticking up, the index finger and the pinky, and began to bring the wrist up and down as if doing the sign they used at concerts like the Ozzfest.  Like the ones before it, nothing happened.  She wanted to give up but for some reason she tried a last one with just placing two fingers lightly against the lifeline of her palm and the webbing shot out.  It shot out straight for the billboard far off and flittered to the ground.  She furrowed her brows as she concentrated and aimed directly for the cable of the crane and tried it again.  The second sound of the 'thwip' was heard and the webbing attached itself to the cable.  She tugged on the webbing making sure that it was sturdy and began to wrap it extra tightly around her wrist.  Death was out below, waiting for her. Beckoning to her.  She could hear it call to her in a meek voice 'come Mary Jane, it's fun here.  Please join us!'  Er…ok so maybe 'death' wasn't calling out to her, but her imagination sure made it sound like it was.  She focused on the building in front of her.  _'Mary Jane Watson, is Queen's biggest idiot.  She may be smart in school but she has no street smarts what so ever.'_ She thought to herself.  She gulped nervously, fighting back the fear.  "Tally ho." She said meekly.  Closing her eyes she stepped off the edge.  Now what seemed to happen after that to her was like slow motion.  She could feel her body slicing through the air and the ground and walls seeming to rush up fast but she couldn't stop herself.  She screamed during the whole trip over.  Her shoes touched down on the building but she didn't seem to stop moving.  _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Ohhh shit!'_ Her mind screamed as she began closing to the billboard, seeming to move so much faster, and then **WHAM!**  Poor Mary Jane Watson collided into a billboard.  She gave a half grunt and a half whimper as she lost her grip on the webbing and slid painfully down to the ground.  For this, she was knocked out cold.


	6. Consequence

Mary Jane stepped into the doorway of the Parker house feeling extremely groggy. Her head was aching and the rest of her body felt like she had been dropped onto cement from a high ledge. Oh wait, that's right, she smashed into a billboard only a few hours ago. She stopped inside the kitchen finding a plate wrapped up for her with a note on top of it from her Aunt, "Mighty Mouse, you can heat your food up in the oven." She slowly swallowed as she looked around at the freshly painted room. She had forgotten about her promise to help her aunt and uncle paint the kitchen. She felt like kicking herself, she was usually very responsible and always stuck with her word.  
  
Running a hand through her hair she turned around and yanked a full trash bag out of the can and went out the back to toss it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
  
He tried to ignore the yelling and the screaming that was going on in the kitchen but when it was right around him it was impossible to do. The dish shook in his hand as he stared at the hot water pouring from the faucet. His hands had frozen in place as he just stood there listening to his father yell at his mother and tear her down. He dropped a dish into the sink watching as it shattered. His father jerked and glared at him being distracted from his wife.  
  
"Nice going dumbass! You broke the damn plate now pick it up! I swear both you and your mother are useless!" He yelled. Peter bit the corner of his lip and began to scrape the shards into his hands. His mother began to yell back trying to defend herself. Anger boiled inside of him again and he dropped the remaining shards into the sink once more.  
  
"Stop yelling! I'm so sick of it, isn't there anything better you can do!" He yelled turning from the kitchen and walking out.  
  
"Get back here little boy and do the dishes!" His father yelled out after him. Peter walked as fast as he could from the house and slammed the door standing around in his backyard. He rested his hands against the sides of his face sighing deeply. He was really tired of all the fighting in his family. It was embarrassing; all their neighbors could hear the screaming that went on within that house night and day. He kicked at the dirt with his sneaker his anger still burning inside of him. Movement caught his eye and he glanced up quickly, hugging his coat tightly to himself spotting the neighbor girl Mary Jane Watson at the trashcan on the other side of the fence.  
  
"You weren't listening to that.were you?" He asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by the display that his parents had put on. Mary Jane froze in her spot looking like a dear in headlights. Her blue eyes were wide with both confusion and slight fear as he spoke to her.  
  
"N-no. I just went to take the trash out and I..I heard yelling." She stuttered.  
  
"I guess you're used to that, huh? They're always yelling." He said sighing.  
  
"Well.everybody yells, I guess." Mary Jane said trying to comfort him as she stepped up to the gate a little bit. Peter watched her from across the way and slowly stepped over.  
  
"You're aunt and uncle don't yell, Mary Jane. In all the years I've lived here I've never heard them yell." He said with a dry smile.  
  
"Ohh, trust me, they scream pretty good." Mary Jane chuckled, her cheeks flushing slightly in memory of all the times she had gotten in trouble. "Hey..I just uh..want to apologize for what happened at school today-" She began.  
  
"You freaked us all out today, MJ. That was.well that was just not normal. Er..sorry I didn't mean it like that. Sometimes I'm just not very tactful." Peter said running a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"I'm not normal." Mary Jane half whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was nothing. How is Allison? Is she okay?" She asked feeling true concern for her. Peter arched his brow surprised since Allison had always terrorized Mary Jane since they were all little. He didn't understand how someone could still show concern for someone who didn't deserve any.  
  
"Ahh she's fine. She's glad that you didn't give her a black eye and a swollen lip for graduation. Don't mention it to her, but it was kind of funny to see her ego get set back a bit for once." He grinned. His grin widened as he watched her blush. "So, speaking of graduation, where are you headed afterwards?" He asked with general curiosity. He never had this type of conversation with Mary Jane before, and he often wondered why he never did. Well.other than being caught in public talking to her when he could have just caught her outside sometime and talked. He felt bad for never really getting to know her a little. She didn't seem all that bad.  
  
"I'm hoping to go into the city. Maybe go to college and get a job as a photographer? That's something I'm good at so why not take it to use? What about you?" She asked leaning an elbow on the fence finally relaxing while speaking to him.  
  
"I plan on going into the city too though. But I have this dream to." he stopped himself feeling really dumb and naïve as he looked at her. Did he trust her enough to open himself up and talk about his future dream? "Naw, forget it. Not important."  
  
"No I want to hear. What is it?" She asked leaning closer her blue eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"Well.don't laugh. But I want to.y'know. act. Be an actor." He rubbed his neck shyly as he wasn't sure what else to do.  
  
"That's great! You'll do great, I just know it. I almost cried hysterically when I saw you play Prince Charming in Cinderella and the male lead in The Taming of the Shrew." She grinned.  
  
Peter began to laugh slapping his forehead. "You do remember that those were done in both first grade and eighth? There's a big difference."  
  
"Even so, Peter. Sometimes you just know with someone.you can see it. See their future. You're going to light up Broadway and take the screen by surprise!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Alright..what do you see for yourself then?" He smirked as he moved closer.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore." She glanced down at the ground in fear.  
  
"You know.you're really cute when you smile." He whispered leaning in close. Mary Jane jerked her head up in surprise, her face blushing and eyes wide with utter surprise.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't know how to smile." She whispered back.  
  
"You should smile more often, Mary-Jane." He said her name slowly as his blue eyes focused in on hers. Off in the distance a loud horn honked jerking Peter away from the fence like he had been caught doing something indecent. A gorgeous silver convertible pulled up sporting a giggling Allison in the front seat.  
  
"See what daddy got me!" She cried honking the horn.  
  
"Wow! It's awesome!" Peter yelled running through the alleyway to the car and climbing in the front seat as if his conversation with Mary Jane was immediately over. As it pulled away all Mary Jane was able to do was watch as the boy she had been in love with for years faded off into the distance.  
  
"Now that's a spiffy car." She muttered under her breath. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A car was spotted in the auto ad, another ad had been spotted as well, "Make $3,000 dollars for 3 minutes in the wrestling ring," and an eager Mary Jane had begun to design herself a wrestling costume. Sure she was a girl, so what. There were plenty of female wrestlers out there, and none with a costume that would look as spiffy as hers. She had finally designed a suit that was red and blue styled with a webbing design from head to toe and two oval shaped eyes for the eyeholes with a black spider emblem on the chest, which reminded her of the spider that bit her. However she wasn't able to get her actual costume to look just like that but oh well she was a poor high school student after all. She raced down the stairs with her backpack and a pull over on heading towards the door.  
  
"Bye I'm heading to the library!" She yelled trying to not get caught for questions.  
  
"Hey I'll drive you there." Her Uncle Ben stated as he got up from his seat.  
  
"No that's okay it isn't that far-"  
  
"No it's okay. Besides I could use the exercise." He said grabbing his keys and his coat. Mary Jane frowned, her plans being foiled.  
  
"Okay." She said reluctantly and went out the door to wait for him.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
The car ride hadn't gone quite as either one had expected. It was pure silence not including the music being played from the radio. Ben parked the car across the street from the library and Mary Jane immediately reached for the handle ready to vault out. Ben grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in place.  
  
"Just a sec, Mary Jane. We should talk." He said with a grave look in his gray eyes.  
  
"Can't we just talk later, Uncle Ben? I don't really have time for this." She sighed almost ready to jet across the street.  
  
"No we can't talk later Mary Jane. With you it's always later. Your aunt and I barely know you anymore. You're putting off chores, the weird experiments in your room that you won't talk about, your sleeping habits, starting fights at school." He said looking her square in the eye.  
  
"What?! I didn't start that fight Uncle Ben!" Mary Jane protested.  
  
"I know, that Allison girl must have done something to deserve it but it doesn't give you the right to go beat up whoever you want."  
  
"What do you want me to do, run away?!"  
  
"No, don't run away. Just-. I don't know. You're changing. You're aunt and I had gone through it ourselves at your age like you."  
  
Mary Jane couldn't help but laugh. Sure they went through the same thing she did at her age. Being bit by a genetically engineered radioactive spider, receive the powers of web slinging and unbelievable agility along with a type of spider sense? "Haha, not exactly Uncle Ben."  
  
"These are the years when a woman becomes the woman she's going to be for the rest of her life."  
  
"You think I'm going to turn into some kind of criminal?!"  
  
"I didn't say that. Just be careful who you change into. You're feeling this great power, Mary Jane, and with great power comes great responsibility." He said his voice becoming more serious than before. Mary Jane's jaw began to set in annoyance. This talk was aggravating her, he had no idea what was going on with her and never would. It wasn't like he also knew what sort of hell she had been put through most of her life so what gave him the right to say all of this to her?  
  
"If something is different then I'll figure it out! Stop lecturing me! You don't know me!" She yelled holding back tears.  
  
"I don't mean to lecture. I know I'm not your father-" He began ready to finish his sentence.  
  
"Then why don't you stop trying to pretend that you are him!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the seat. She instantly regretted saying that, the look on his face devasting to her. Ben's face-hardened looking away from her immediately, he was hurt immensely by her words.  
  
"Ten.I'll pick you up here at ten." He said, his voice hard. Mary Jane climbed out of the car and before she was able to say another word Ben drove off quickly, his Oldsmobile disappearing off into the traffic. With a sigh and not giving it another thought Mary Jane darted across the walkway until there would be no sight of her from her uncle's point of view and disappeared into the Wrestling Arena ready to win that prize she so desired. Even though her real prize was winning Peter Parker.  
  
* * * * * * A/N: [Ending it early here because I have class in the morning and I wanted to get this posted for those who really wanted me to update. I really am sorry for how long this has taken me. I've been thoroughly distracted and just felt the want to write this up. My next one will be a little delayed too as I am getting ready to head down south for Thanksgiving and need to impress the mother of my boyfriend and keep my sanity of getting along with her. -_- oiye. I'm also having some harsh feelings towards the Army for taking away my bf.so..bear with me.I'm quite moody..] 


	7. Words she'll never forget

Reversal Roles: Mary Jane's story of  
Responsibility  
CH: 7  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she entered the arena, the cheering from the large crowd sending shivers down her spine from the deep growls emitting from them. She blinked looking at the ring that seemed so small and so far away from her at the moment, she swallowed as she saw the wrestler in the ring jump from the top rope and land elbow down into the man's spine. "Ohh...fun." she thought with a bit of fear.  
  
She left that part of the arena and walked towards the restrooms she had to change into her costume so no one could see her face. After all, she didn't want anyone knowing about this really, especially her aunt and uncle. Changing into her handmade costume she walked up to the table for sign ups, glancing behind her at the other "interesting" and "colorful" costumed weirdos behind her. She even could have sworn she thought she saw a man dressed up as Xena: the warrior princess. "Next!" A woman's voice called out. Mary Jane stepped up to the desk and looked down at the woman with the pad jotting the information. She looked up at her and chuckled at Mary Jane's get up. "This isn't a feather weight division, or women's mud wrestling, sug. Next." She said arching an ebony eyebrow.  
  
"No, c'mon. Sign me up, please." Mary Jane pleaded. The dark woman looked at Mary Jane for just a moment and shrugged shaking her head.  
  
"Okay. You understand that the NYWL is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event, and you are indeed participating under your own free will?" She said, reciting it like she had many times before. Mary Jane could sense a giggle being hidden under the woman's breath as she watched Mary Jane.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Mary Jane said confidently, trying to keep herself psyched for the match so she wouldn't chicken out and run home.  
  
"Down the hall to the ramp," The woman said writing down information, she glanced up at Mary Jane with an uneasy look. "May God be with you. Next!" She yelled. With a deep breath and a gulp Mary Jane followed the woman's directions making her way to the ramp. The screen was up in front of her but she could hear the crowd's "oooh"s and "ahhh"s. She heard a sound like a table breaking and someone screaming in pain. She closed her eyes for a moment nervously. 'Three thousand dollars, threeeee- thouuusand dollars.' She repeated to herself in her mind.  
  
"Are you ready for more?" The announcer's voice rang from the wrestling ring. Hearing the wrestling from the ring grab the microphone and yell:  
"Bonesaw is ready!" was enough to make more chills go down her spine. Good lord his voice was freaky. The roar of the crowd only increased as the wrestler psyched them up. "Will the next victim please enter the ring at this time! For the sum of three-thousand dollars in the ring for three minutes." He stopped just by the screen lowering the microphone for a moment.  
"Hey, kid. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I go by the Human Spider." Mary Jane said proudly, pulling on her gloves tightly.  
  
"The Human Spider? That's it? That's all you got? Ah that sucks." He grumbled shaking his head. Taking a few steps forward he began to speak to the crowd again. "The sum of three-thousand dollars will be paid to the terrifying, the deadly, the amazing Spider-Woman!" The screen left and soon Mary Jane was given view to the long ramp down to the ring. The audience began to boo and laugh as they looked at Mary Jane's excuse for a costume. Dressed in dark blue sweats and red and white high tops, wearing a red over shirt with a spider web and a large spider in the center. Her head and most of her face except her eyes were covered by a red looking ski mask. The fans now laughed in her direction. Mary Jane didn't move forward a step; she was highly irritated that the announcer chose to get her name incorrect. It was The Human Spider not Spider-woman.  
  
"Get out there!" A stagehand yelled at her.  
  
"No, didn't you hear him?! He got my name wrong, I'm not going out there until he corrects himself." Mary Jane snapped ready to brace herself at the step.  
  
"Get your butt out there now!" The stagehand yelled shoving her forward. The lights blinded her as she stumbled forward a few steps. The booing increased as she became more visible in the light. Food from the stands began to fly in her direction, including soda cups. She became distracted as a popcorn bag smacked her in the face while Bone Saw's girls walked up to MJ to taunt her.  
  
"Why don't you go home and cry to mommy and daddy before you get yourself killed!"  
  
"I'm going to rip off each and every one of eight legs--"  
  
"Bone Saw is gonna eat you up and spit you out, little girl!" The taunts began to meld into one another as the girls began to overlap each other; Mary Jane's attention was gathered elsewhere as she watched the costumed paramedics wheel out the last opponent on a gurney. He was moaning in pain, body spasming in agony.  
  
"My legs...argh...I can't feel my legs!" He cried grabbing out for MJ. Her eyes widened and she stepped around the victim walking slowly to the ring. Bone Saw looked down at her intimidatingly as she climbed up the side and ducked under the ropes into the ring. The fans began cheering for Bone Saw again and the wrestler posed flexing his bulging muscles to appease his fans. MJ began to second-guess her decision as she glanced around. She heard a whir of machinery and a large black cage began to lower around the ring. Her eyes widened in alarm as she rushed to the side of the ring.  
  
"Caaage!" A fan screamed and everyone joined in with him. The bars slid down around the ring and the maintenance men began to secure locks on the doors with chains.  
"Wait a minute! Cage match?! I didn't sign up for this!" She ran towards the doors grabbing onto the chain.  
  
"You're going nowhere! I've got you for three minutes, little girl!" Bone Saw said in his rumbly voice.  
  
Mary Jane turned around her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Not like this you aren't!" She snapped and turned back to the men who were leaving the ringside. "Open the damn cage now, this isn't fair!"  
  
"Nobody turns their back on Bone Saw!" The wrestler yelled as he charged at Mary Jane, his fist closed tightly ready to pound her into the mat. Her tingling sensation kicked in again as her "spider-sense" alerted her to Bone Saw's attack and she sprang into action launching her body up to the top of the cage holding on to where she could see Bone Saw plain in view. The wrestler jerked his head up, despite how hard it must have been since his neck was almost as thick as his biceps, and pointed a finger at Mary Jane angrily. "What are you doing up there!"  
  
"Staying away from you, that's what." She laughed nervously and then dared to shoot in another comment. "Who bought you that lovely outfit your husband?" She taunted. The vein in the wrestler's forehead began to bulge as he growled angrily and he clenched both his fists. Both fear and triumph pumped through her body as she watched his reaction and she found herself laughing taunting him even more.  
  
"Grrr! Get down here now you spider-twit!" He yelled. Mary Jane swept in a deep breath as she launched herself off the cage and down straight at McGraw. The wrestler managed to grab onto her legs and slammed her down onto the mat. Being caught by surprise Mary Jane managed to roll onto her back and then flipped herself to her feet. Her body limbered back as one fist after another was thrown at her. As a right upper cut came towards her face she slid her body down to the matt in the splits and low blowed McGraw. His eyes bulged in pain and he sunk onto his knees trying to ignore the pain. She heard the crowd of mostly males groan, able to imagine the agony that Bone Saw must have been in for that moment. Before Mary Jane was able to dance in victory one of Bone Saw's ladies showed up at ringside with a chair while another distracted Mary Jane to the side. Again her senses tingled violently warning her of impeding danger behind her but she was too slow to turn around this time as a chair collided into the back of her head. She fell onto her knees holding her head in pain trying to regain her senses as another blow came this time to her back forcing her down. The crowd's cheers became louder with each blow McGraw delivered rendering her in one place. She managed to gather her strength and she shook off her dizziness. Aiming her wrists at the sides of the cage she lifted herself off the matt floor and Bone Saw swung missing the spider- girl that was no longer lying facedown. She used the side of the cage to ricochet off and landed on her feet on the other side. In just moments Bone Saw already had his hands on a crowbar and began to run at her yelling. Jutting out her wrists again she shot a gob of webbing at his face in front of his eyes and he dropped the crowbar trying to free the webbing from his eyes frantically. Leaping up into the air Mary Jane arched her body gracefully and dropped a kick into Bone Saw's stomach. He keeled slightly and she barrel rolled into him causing him to stumble back into the ropes and be flung back at her. Grabbing onto his shoulders and positioning her feet against his stomach, like she had seen on many wrestling events she would watch with her Uncle Ben, she launched him back into the steel cage. With a pained groan McGraw fell down face first and didn't attempt to get back up. The bell rang in approval and the time clock stopped at two minutes as the announcer entered the ring exclaiming "The Amazing Spider-Woman!" while the crowd began to scream and chant her name. Mary Jane was not able to chase the grin forming on her mouth as she looked around herself in victory.  
  
Glee exerted out of Mary Jane as she stood at the Promoter's office, her gloved hand outstretched awaiting the sum of three thousand dollars to be placed in her hands. Dazzling ideas sparkled through her mind over what type of car she wanted to get and Peter's amazed expression as she would park it right next door to his home and offer him a ride, even let him drive it if he wanted. It was all for Peter. He counted out the money and placed a one hundred dollar bill in her hand and then began to count of the rest. Her puzzled expression caused him to look up at her annoyed that she was still there.  
  
"You've been paid, now get outta here." He said irritated.  
  
She arched a slender brow confused. "A hundred? The ad said three thousand." She said not wanting to get cheated.  
  
"Check it again webhead, it said three grand for three minutes and you pinned him in two. For that I give you a hundred and you're lucky to even get that. You made my wrestler look like a pansy out there; you didn't even try to give them that great of a show. Now get out of here before I change my mind about giving you this much." He grumbled.  
  
"You're cheating me on the ad!" Mary Jane exclaimed.  
  
"I missed the part where this was my problem." He said glaring. Mary Jane narrowed her eyes angrily and walked towards the door steaming moving past a suspicious figure with dyed platinum blonde hair. Walking towards the elevator she heard the figure speaking to the promoter and ordering him to fill the bag with the cash. As she glanced back over her shoulder she saw the silhouette of the man strike the promoter with the butt of his gun and then run out towards her. "Hey! Stop him, he stole the money!" He yelled holding his head. Mary Jane moved aside as the man ran past her into the elevator being chased by a cop.  
  
"Thanks." The guy yelled out before the doors closed on him.  
  
The cop glared over at her irritated. "What the hell is the matter with you, kid? You let him get away!" He yelled as he began to run for the stairs. 'As if the run will really hurt you that much,' Mary Jane thought angrily as she watched the cop run out. The promoter finally caught up to Mary Jane looking at the elevator doors and then casting a pissed off expression her way.  
  
"You could have taken that guy apart, and you let him get away with my money!" He exclaimed rubbing the growing welt that had begun to form on his forehead. Mary Jane narrowed her blue eyes with an angered passion and glared at him hoping she could intimidate him.  
  
"I missed the part where this was my problem." She said flatly.  
  
Back in her normal clothes Mary Jane exited the arena taking in a fresh breath of air, having been tired of the stale, thick air that had occupied that building. Surrounding sirens sent a feeling of worry and dread deep in her gut and she ran towards the group of people and officers huddled in a circle around someone. It couldn't be anyone she knew, could it? She didn't believe that something like that could ever happen to her but she just had to see just in case. She pushed through the small crowd having formed and her heart stopped in her throat causing her to freeze in place and a sob escaping in shock.  
  
"Uncle Ben!" She gasped as she looked down at the body of her uncle lying on the pavement. The cops tried to restrain her as she tried to pull her way to her uncle. "Stop! He's my uncle, let me get to him!" She cried. She fell onto her knees clasping her uncle's hand, blood had gathered in a central area of his chest and his breathing was scattered in pain. Burning tears welled up in her eyes as she held his hand to her cheek. "Uncle Ben, I'm here. It's Mary Jane." She cried. His eyes focused on her for a moment and he gasped out.  
  
"MJ...I--.." His words never finished as his eyes glazed over and he lay still. She felt the heavy pull of his hand and it slipped down next to his body. She felt her body grow heavy and she shook in both grief and anger. Whoever did this would pay dearly. She lifted her head and looked around the people, tears falling down her face rapidly.  
  
"Who did this?!" She demanded.  
  
"A carjacker shot him in the chest before stealing his car. You're uncle wouldn't let him take it." Someone said. She slowly rose to her feet and stumbled back a few steps disappearing amongst the people around her. Anger took over as she clenched her fists her mind fixated on nothing but revenge. She jerked her attention over to one of the cop cars as he spoke over on his radio.  
  
"A Patrol car spotted the stolen vehicle running a red light over on Ninth Avenue. They haven't caught the guy yet but they are closing in." He said quickly.  
  
'No they wont, until I've gotten to him first.' Turning down the street and running Mary Jane ran to the nearest alleyway and began to shed her over clothes appearing in her costume she had worn at the wrestling arena. Yanking her mask from her bag she pulled it over her features and tugged her hair under the mask. Dropping her bag she shot a line of web at one of the buildings and propelled her body into the air high flying as fast as she could move. She swung from the buildings careful not to slam herself into them as she followed the patrol cars in action. Not far off she saw the beat up Cadillac that was her uncle's sailing down the street cutting off cars and screeching on sharp turns. She gritted her teeth angrily and swung her body down lower to be closer to the scene. No one seemed to notice her sailing through the area chasing after the runaway car. Using one of the stoplights she shot webbing at it wrapping it around the pole and launching herself onto the Cadillac's rooftop hard. Estimating where the carjacker was she plunged her fist through the top grabbing for him. She felt cloth underneath her gloves and attempted to yank him from his seat but gunshots rang out and she dodged bullets being shot from the driver's seat. She looked up in time to leap from the car as it smashed into a gate at the waterfront. Vanishing into the shadows she waited as the carjacker slipped from the front seat a few moments later and ran inside the building. The cops were nowhere nearby and Mary Jane chose this to be her time to handle the carjacker herself. Crawling along the rooftop she slipped her slender form through an open window and disappeared amongst the dark shadows again as she watched the murderer move through the building with his gun out, panicked.  
  
Behind him, several feet away Mary Jane hung upside down lowering herself down the web preying on him as if he were a fly about to be caught in her web. Slowly she rotated her body and landed on her feet looming behind the murderous figure. Hearing the sound the carjacker jerked around and pulled the trigger at the figure. MJ darted away and the shot hit into the wall behind her. Alarmed the man began to shoot more rapidly and with each shot Mary Jane was able to evade each shot bouncing from wall, to ceiling and then back again. She came at him full forced and balled up her fist knocking him in a jaw and causing him to stumble back. She knocked him back further with a feral growl and grabbed the man by shoulders jerking him back into a window, shattering it. He began to whimper in fear and Mary Jane grabbed him back up to his feet.  
  
"Don't hurt me! Give me a chance!" He screamed.  
  
"Give you a chance! Like you gave my Uncle a chance?! The man you killed!" She screamed shoving him back again, yanking her mask off. A searchlight from outside finally shone in on the building where they were and she was able to see the face of the man who killed her uncle. She felt her mouth drop open in surprise and horror as she stared into the face of the platinum blonde haired thief she let escape at the Promoter's office. Flashes of that memory went before her eyes followed by the memory of her uncle lying on the cold sidewalk dying right before her. The man chuckled as he saw Mary Jane freeze up and raised the gun against her temple pulling the trigger. It clicked empty, the sound registering in Mary Jane's mind and snapping her out of her daze. Immediately she grabbed his wrist and snapped it like it was a toothpick and slammed her head forehead into his. Stumbling back by the sheer force and pain his foot caught hold over a heavy object and he felt back against one of the window ledges screaming for help. Mary Jane didn't budge an inch as she watched the thief plunge backwards through the window and onto the dock far below. Slowly she crept up to the window and stared down at the body of her uncle's murderer. The release of the pain didn't come though as she stared down at him with hatred. Immediately the searchlights directed on her as cops began to shout at her. She shielded her face in reflex and turned around as she heard someone coming up the stairs. In seconds she was gone, nowhere to be found in the where house and the cops were stuck with looking at the broken window and remains of webbing on the ceiling.  
  
No one really knew what happened that night except for Mary Jane. She had no one to talk to about it and she sat alone, perched on a stone ledge of a falcon overlooking the city. Tears fell down her face as she stared off into nothingness thinking of the damage she had caused. The death of her uncle was her fault; she could never forgive herself for what she had done. "Oh Uncle Ben...I'm so sorry." She cried burying her face into her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her heart sank as she realized she needed to tell her aunt what happened to Uncle Ben. Her jaw trembled and she lowered her head again as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
Things would never be the same again; this she knew. All because of the one choice she had made. Those words her uncle had left her before he drove off "with great power comes great responsibility" was something that would never leave her again...  
  
To be continued:  
  
A/N: Did you really think I was going to stop the story? I may be lazy now and again but when I truly love something I will not give up on it. I may be down and out for the count for a short while but I will bounce back. I will always love Spider-man, comic, animated series (1990's version ) and the movies. I went and saw Spider-man2 the day it came out and came back awestruck. I've also read the book. Thus, I felt I had to write the rest of this chapter so I could get it out of me. It's been waiting. ( I've also begun reading other Spider-man fanfics by other authors again, the Spider-man/Mary Jane or Peter Parker-Mary Jane ones especially catch my attention so to fellow writers keep up the writing, we all appreciate it. Thank you . 


	8. Decision for Greatness

Reversal Roles: Mary Jane's Story  
CH 8  
  
Gwen Stacey stood looking up at the small television that was positioned up in the corner of the kitchen while she munched on the breakfast that the help had prepared. She had recently taken up slight interest in what was going on with her uncle's business OsCorp during the rivalry with Aeroquest. She felt slight concern over the fact that her uncle was sleeping in late again. He had done so the past couple of nights and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that or if it was a good thing. He worked so much, obsessed so much over his work that he did miss a lot of sleep. She began to think to herself that it had merely taken its toll on him and he was making up for the much needed sleep. She directed her attention up at the screen once again but her attention was held indefinitely this time as the news had focused on the smoky ruins of the Dry Lake testing grounds. That was where Aeroquest held some of their base of operations, or from what she had heard from others, where they had been testing out a new weapon that they had been developing a mech of some sort that had some strange animal name that no one seemed to remember. Her eyes widened as she realized that this had set back her uncle's competitor a good amount if not indefinitely.  
  
"Miss Stacey, you'll be late for your practice graduation if you don't hurry." The chauffeur called from the doorway. Gwen reached up and switched the television off, grabbing her gown in one hand and sprinting out the door with a large smile on her face. She, Gwen Stacey, was graduating high school that day, and not flunking. It was all thanks to her best friend's help, Mary Jane Watson. Oh she had some grand plans for she and Mary Jane after graduation that she couldn't wait for her friend to hear.  
  
Mary Jane was melancholy through out the ceremony. She had just lost her Uncle Ben, how was she supposed to feel. Joyous, excited? Someone inside she felt those things but the numb feeling of loss had overwhelmed her and she hadn't realized when they called her name. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs as the person next to her jabbed her to get her attention. Immediately she stood up feeling embarrassed and clambered onto the stage to accept her diploma, her face almost matching the deep hue of her hair. She accepted her diploma and shook hands with the superintendent of the school, her eyes scanned the other seats briefly and she locked eyes with Peter Parker. He turned his head to the side slightly as he held the gaze with her knowing why she was hurting so much. He returned a painful look and he mouthed the words "I'm sorry," before she stepped off the stage to return to her seat. However, through out the rest of the ceremony her glances would go over towards Peter as she watched him through the rest of the time. She felt sad that this was the last time she would probably be around him. Peter Parker was going places, he had talent and charisma; something Mary Jane felt that she lacked. She was glad to be out of high school and away from the people that who would torment her daily but she would struggle through it again if it meant being around Peter again.  
  
'Remember where these thoughts last got you? You wanted to get money to get that car and remember where you went to get the money? You remember what happened in result of one stupid mistake, idiot? You can't let your heart rule your head or someone else will get hurt.' She frowned through her thoughts but was interrupted as the Principal had stood in front of the microphone again and introduced their graduating class, signaling all the seniors to stand.  
  
MJ posed for her aunt with her plaque she had received and smiled politely blinking blindly after the flash shined in her eyes. She shook her head clear and laughed hugging onto her aunt. Gwen ran at MJ and tackled her in a hug holding her tightly. "We made it, girl. Can you believe it? I did it! Can you believe that I graduated? I can't, I wouldn't have if it weren't for you. Thank you." She said swinging her. "We have the place all settled in NY, the loft. You still want to do this?" She grinned at her friend. Before MJ could respond Norman Osborn stepped up behind Gwen and cleared his throat. He extended his hand to his niece and she accepted his hand shaking it as if it were a purely professional shake.  
  
"You did it, it's not the first time I've been proven wrong." He said and then smiled at her. Gwen blinked back tears and leapt forward on the tips of her toes grabbing her uncle into a hug burying her head into his chest. He blinked for a moment with widened eyes. Norman Osborn was not a man of affection and he was never used to anyone trying to give him affection and he stood awkwardly with his niece's arms around him. Slowly his slipped his arms around the young girl and embraced her as family. She lifted her head and smiled up at him through her tears.  
  
"Thank you for coming Uncle Norman. I was worried that you weren't going to show up and I would be the only one without someone there for them."  
  
Norman patted his niece's head. "There, there. We won't have any more tears now, right Gwen? Of course I would come. My niece was graduating high school, a break through. I'm hoping you'll go on into the OsCorp business eventually. I wouldn't miss it." Gwen smiled and let go of him stepping away. Norman then walked over to Mary Jane very impressed by what she had accomplished. He shook her hand as well. "So the Science award, huh? That's terrific Mary Jane." He said smiling, truly impressed. Gwen frowned feeling a tinge of jealousy as her uncle had quickly left her and gone to lavish Mary Jane with how impressed he was with her. Mary Jane smiled meekly and nodded in reply. "I know this has been a difficult time for you," Norman began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, I want you to try and enjoy this day. Commencement, the end of one thing, the start of something new." He said holding out his arm and clenching the fist as if he were making a grand speech.  
  
Gwen began to wander off slightly not wanting to hear anymore out of her jealousy and spotted Peter and Allison standing at the end of the seats. She moved forward enough to be able to hear what they were saying. Allison's face was red with anger and her features were twisted in both anger and sadness as she struggled not to cry. She shoved Peter's class ring into his outstretched hand and whispered vehemently at him. "Fine, you don't want to date me anymore?! That's fine! It's your loss anyways. I'm the best you could ever do and your little trash family can't help you now." With that she turned her back and stomped off. Peter sighed and shoved his ring in his pocket turning his back to everything. Gwen smoothed her graduation gown slightly and took a deep breath. She wanted to do what she could to comfort Peter. She looked over her shoulder for a moment seeing that Mary Jane was still preoccupied with Norman and took a step forward approaching Peter.  
  
"Heya Pete." Gwen smiled sweetly as she placed her hands behind her back nervously.  
  
"You're like a sister to her, that makes you family and if you ever need anything just give me a call. Ok?" Norman said giving Mary Jane one last pat on her shoulder.  
  
Mary Jane and her Aunt May drove home in silence. Neither one was able to say a word because both felt the sorrow in their hearts for the loss of Ben but the joy in Mary Jane's graduation. Stepping inside Mary Jane shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up and began walking to the stairs immediately wanting to head for her room.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Mary Jane-dear?" Her aunt asked kindly, the look on her face was worried as she took off her hat.  
  
Mary Jane gave a weak smile that couldn't make it past the trained eyes of May Watson. "No, I don't feel hungry. Thank you though." She nodded and disappeared up the stairs quickly. She hadn't eaten much the past few days. Her appetite was deteriorating and just nothing sounded edible. She'd feel hungry one minute, think of something to eat and not find anything sounding appetizing and thus not eat. It had gone on like that for a while.  
  
Night fell and Mary Jane remained sitting on her bed her thoughts on her uncle and what happened that dark night she had wrestled in the arena. The tears stung her eyes as she tried hard to hold them back. She felt completely shitty, it was her fault, completely her fault that her Uncle Ben was not standing there with her aunt to see her graduate that day. It was her fault that Aunt May now went to bed at night alone, with no one to lay beside her to keep her safe. She heard her door inch open and felt her aunt sit down beside her on her bed. May reached over and gently wiped away the tears falling from her eyes and stroked MJ's long beautiful hair.  
  
"I missed him a lot today." Mary Jane sniffled.  
  
"I know, I missed him too but he was there." May said wrapping her arms around Mary Jane. MJ leaned her head against her aunt's shoulder taking in a shaky breath. "I can't help thinking about the last thing I said to him. He tried to tell me something important and I threw it in his face."  
  
"You loved him and he loved you. He never doubted the woman you'd grow into." She said meaning every word of it. She kissed Mary Jane's forehead and gently rocked her as if Mary Jane was a little girl again crying in her arms. "How you were meant for great things. You won't disappoint him." She said matter-of-factly. With that she gave her a gentle squeeze and rose to her feet leaving the room to give Mary Jane her privacy closing the door behind her. Slowly MJ lifted her head and glanced behind her at the closed door. Something seemed to click on in her mind automatically and the vision of her costume from the wrestling arena appeared in her mind but it was more than just that. It was the thoughts of never letting what happened to her uncle happen again if she could help it. She got off her bed and crawled over to her desk pulling out the drawer. She drew out her over shirt with the webbed insignia and then the notebook sheet drawing with the picture of the costume she had pulled from her imagination. It was ten times better than what she was able to create on short notice for the arena. Thoughts began to work together, and the cogs began to turn in her mind while her uncle's voice echoed in her mind as a reminder.  
  
'With Great power comes great responsibility. Remember that, MJ, remember that.' Hearing those words again MJ knew what she had to do...  
  
888 8   
  
A/N: I wanted to get this part finished so I could prepare for the new chapter eventually without a hitch. I'm spending three days out camping with my friends though so don't worry about me never updating again ;). Thank you for all the support and great reviews that everyone has left me. I truly appreciate them and they do inspire me and help me along the way to write more and to want to better my writing.  
  
Can you believe how well Spider-man 2 is doing? I'm so enthused! It's wonderful! 


	9. Newspapers & Betrayal

A/N: First off I just want to thank everyone that have been reading this and reviewing. Thank you for having such patience for me in my updating and thank you for those that have given me constructive criticism and wonderful reviews. Sadistic Shadow thank you for the wonderful amount of reviews you've given me on both my stories, that is very kind and inspiring of you I will use a saying that I saw someone use for their comments: "Comments is like crack, please sat my addiction", ;) and thank you to the other writer's that have commented on my story as well i.e.- Chocolate Starfish, Nathoron Ehud Nertrender, Penniless.Spidey.Poet, LordLanceahlot and jjonahjameson. There are more writers that have commented but it'll be a long list. Just know that I do appreciate each and everyone of you. I give each thought (- one of the reviews where the person decided not to place their name however said that I am a disgrace to the comics, movies and more will merely get a laugh out of me. I will not change my writing just because of your review, simply if you don't like it then don't read it. That's all I have to say. I want to try something a little different and a little fun; you don't like it ok that's fine. "Just don't look" : P   
  
Reversal Roles: Mary Jane's story  
CH 9  
  
It was another one of those mornings-no one could stop their tirade. Their get away car was only a few feet away. No one would suspect a small convenience store to get robbed. The two figures sneered as they robbed the couple behind the counter. The beanie-capped thug waved his gun in the woman's face taunting her, and shoved a packaged muffin into his pocket.  
"Stealing this too," he growled bolting out of the door after his companion. He saw something flash by in red and blue picking up his accomplice in a white flash. Startled he tried running the other direction but then he felt something grab his ankle and yank him several feet into the air; dropping him head first into a crate of fruit, causing darkness to envelop him.  
  
"Masked figure foils robbery" newspapers read. People would see the masked wonder soaring through the square saving lives. Rumors of the figure's gender were thrown about.  
  
"It could be a man, it could even be a woman." One said on the news as she stroked her dog's coat reminiscing about seeing the costumed figure.  
  
"Man or woman, doesn't matter but having eight hands... sounds kind of hot." A woman dressed in pure Goth said as she held a cigarette in hand.  
  
However the gender of the hero was soon solved, as some of the witnesses saved would receive notes reading: "Courtesy your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman". The masked figure now had a gender and a name. Spider- Woman.  
  
"That is no woman! My brother saw her building a nest in the middle of Times Square!" One witness claimed.  
  
"She stinks and I don't like her!" A trucker complained over the broadcasted news while interviewed about what he thought of the costumed individual.  
  
"She raises her hands to the sky and ropes shoot out while she climbs up them." A construction worker stated.  
  
  
  
"Everywhere the public seems to be discussing right now is who or what is this Spider-Woman? She's seemed to come from nowhere rescuing people left and right keeping our streets safe. No one has been able to photograph this masked mystery and the witnesses involved have seen only mere glimpses. New York wants to know "Who is Spider-Woman!"  
  
J. Jonah Jameson growled tossing down a tabloid and yelling at one of his employees to turn off the news. "She's a criminal, that's what she is! A vigilante, a public menace! What is she doing on my front page?!" He exclaimed pounding his fist on his desk and yanking up a copy of The Daily Bugle's morning paper. A large cigar hung from his half-open mouth and his bright blue eyes were furrowed in annoyance. He sported an old fashioned flat-top that looked like it resembled something from the forties with a mixed color of black and gray with white creeping ever so slightly in. Sneaky white hairs. The Daily Bugle's editor, Robbie Robertson, stood in front of Jameson's desk frowning not liking Jameson's complaint of the choice for the front page. Hoffman, the advertising manager poked into the office quickly. The whole staff was buzzing around quickly trying to get their work done before the deadline and like the rest of them Hoffman didn't want to deal with Jameson; he'd rather have his teeth pulled without the Novocain than to approach Jonah for a middle ground.  
  
"Mr. Jameson, we have a page six problem," he began, shaking lightly. Jameson jerked his chin up and glared at Hoffman not really caring. "We have a page one problem, shut up!" he snapped. The advertising manager blinked from behind his glasses slightly trying to think of something to say. Robbie found it his time to interject a reply to Jonah's earlier demand.  
  
"She's news, Jonah." He said in his confident and deep voice.  
  
"It's a major account, sir. They can't wait." He said trying to gather confidence for himself.  
  
"They're about to." Jameson said narrowing his eyes, his voice sending a warning of how irritated he was getting.  
  
"She saved six people from a burning building-" Robbie began trying to convince Jonah of the heroic Spider-woman.  
  
"-In a fire she probably started!" He snapped interrupting Robbie. "Something goes wrong and this creepy-crawler always happens to be there. What does that tell you?" He snorted, puffing on his cigar.  
  
"Jonah, she's a hero!" Robbie growled as he reached for the paper and pointed. Jameson didn't bother getting up from his desk and crossed his legs over the wood keeping good eye contact with Robbie. His expression was serious as well as his voice.  
  
"Then why does she wear a mask? What does she have to hide?" Hoffman tried to interject his voice again, wanting to be heard as much as the next man. "We double sold page six. Both Conway and Macy's bought three-quarters of it." He said, hoping that that would impress his superior.  
  
"We sold out all four printings." Robbie said flatly, dropping the paper onto Jameson's desk. That froze Jameson in his spot. His attention went solely to Robbie at that and he took the cigar from his mouth holding it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Sold out?" Hook, line, sinker; Robbie snagged himself a big one. Robbie watched Jameson sitting in his seat, the cogs turning in his mind coming up with ploys, ideas and schemes. All probably including large dollar signs. He placed the cigar back in his mouth and placed his hands out in front of him as if there was a sheet of paper in front of him.  
  
"Spider-Woman, page one, tomorrow!" Caching! "With a decent picture this time, dammit!" He looked over to Hoffman wanting to get the little man out of his office. "Move Conway to page seven."  
  
"There's a problem with page seven."  
  
"Then move them to page eight and tell them we'll give them an extra column inch." He said growling in annoyance.  
  
"We can't do that-" Hoffman said holding up a finger to object.  
  
"Get out of here!" Jameson yelled ready to start throwing objects at Hoffman. Immediately Hoffman nodded and bolted out of the office before Jameson began to make threats of removing Hoffman personally from the office.  
  
"That's the problem, Jonah. We can't get a problem of her. We've had Eddie Brock on the assignment for weeks and no one can even catch a glimpse of her." He said frustrated. Again, Jonah snorted and sarcasm set in thickly.  
  
"Aww...what is she, shy?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe she isn't out for the glory of it. Maybe she feels safer that way, if her photo isn't plastered all over a few dozen newspapers." He said trying to reason with him.  
  
Jonah got out of his chair and began to pace. "If we can get a picture of Julia Roberts in a thong we should certainly be able to get a picture of this nut," he said tossing the paper at Robbie. "Put an ad on the front page: "Cash money for a picture of Spider-Woman". She doesn't want to be famous? Then I'll make her infamous!" He exclaimed with a cruel smile. Robbie was only able to shake his head before he turned his back and left Jameson's office to start on the ad.  
  
Gwen slipped her hand in the figure beside her and rested her head on his shoulder. A bright light flashed as a camera went off, capturing the two on film. A Polaroid of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey was handed to and she slipped the photographer money as she held up the Polaroid. "Peter!" She laughed as she socked him in the arm. In the picture Peter had crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out trying to look as goofy as he possibly could. "You ruined the picture, you brat!" She said glaring at him. He only smiled at her in response with another goofy expression.  
  
"I hate getting my picture taken. Its more trouble than it's worth and it's not like it's actually capturing how I really am. I fear that they are out to steal my soul. Or are you out to steal my soul, Gwen?" He said widening his bright blue eyes with a bit of play.  
  
"No...just your heart." She said as she slipped a couple pale, slender fingers along his cheek. His eyes moved and watched those slender fingers trail along the side of his face. He seemed a little uneasy as she became serious.  
"You're not a witch doctor are you?" He asked turning his head to the side trying to lighten the seriousness. He hadn't been seeing Gwen even two weeks and she was already very serious with him.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"I kid, I kid. You girls nowadays." He grinned. "So," He began, changing the subject. "How goes your new apartment?" I haven't seen it since I went to go visit you and Mary Jane while she was out visiting her aunt. It looked kind of messy the last time I was there. Have you two blown anything up while trying to hook up your speakers, or managed to get by fine?" He smiled as they walked down the sidewalk arm in arm.  
  
"Jerk." She laughed. "Naw, we managed just fine. We've got everything moved in. Mary Jane is hardly home though. I'm beginning to wonder if she's out seeing some bad boy that she's afraid to bring to the apartment or if she's out getting into trouble." She smirked.  
  
"Mary Jane? Getting into trouble? A bad boy? That's not her, she's too shy for that sort of thing." Peter said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, as if you'd know." Gwen said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come on, she's too responsible for that sort of thing, Gwen."  
  
"Ok, point taken. Sorry." She said pulling herself closer to him wanting to change this subject. "So how did your search for an apartment go, did you find anything good?"  
  
"Well it's more like I found what was affordable for my income." He said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. He felt inadequate that his girlfriend was pretty well off with the help of her uncle and he was floundering by with dead end jobs and a pitiful excuse of an apartment.  
  
"Well you know that you can stay with me as long as you want. You know, get some money together so you don't have to worry about it. I can take care of the rent..." she started looking to him hopefully. Peter frowned and shook his head no.  
  
"Gwen, I can't do that and you know it. You know how I want to make it on my own without asking for a handout. With hard work it'll be worth it. I appreciate the offer though. Besides, I don't think Mary Jane would appreciate me sleeping on your guys' couch." He laughed. Gwen stopped for a moment and almost blurted out 'Who said you'd be sleeping on the couch,' but kept the comment to herself. Instead her managed to say quietly that Mary Jane probably wouldn't mind in the least.  
  
Fired. Again, fired. Mary Jane Watson had just lost another job. This time it was the job working in the lab for Doctor Connors, because she was late for the last time. Connor's didn't want to see her go because he found her a brilliant mind but she was always missing work and he couldn't afford that. Her head pounded as she walked the streets heading home, she wasn't going to cry but boy did she feel like she wanted to. She looked left and right, up and down, expecting something to happen out of nowhere. Bank robbers to emerge with guns, any form of danger ready to take place but nothing happened. That both relieved Mary Jane as well as set her on edge. Continuing on her way she almost missed a familiar person walk past her.  
  
"Hey!" She called out, turning around immediately. It was Peter Parker moving quickly through the area of pedestrians. He had a sports coat on, zipped up to his chin and he seemed a little irritated.  
  
"Buzz off!" He growled not bothering to look back at whoever it was that was calling for him.  
  
"Peter!" She laughed jogging up to him quickly. Peter jerked his head back for a moment and caught sight of Mary Jane running towards him. He stopped and a confused but relieved smile appeared on his face.  
  
"MJ. It's been awhile since I've seen you." He smiled. "What are you doing in this area?" He asked.  
  
The happy smile on her face dissipated for a moment and was replaced with a weak smile. "Begging for a job. What about you, Pete?"  
  
"I'm uh." He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably for a moment. "Headed for an audition for this new TV show." He said slowly, almost reluctantly. Mary Jane grinned impressed and did a little hop on her toes.  
  
"That's awesome, Peter! You're doing it! Living your dream. I'll bet you'll get it, and then anytime I turn on the television, look there's Peter Parker!" She said getting ahead of herself. Peter paled slightly, the sparkle not in his eyes and he just nodded solemnly. Mary Jane felt confused, thinking that Peter would have been happy right than solemn about such an opportunity. "Hey, what's-" she started saying but the door to the Moondance Café swung open and a sour, bulbous man with dreads walked out angrily gripping a fistful of restaurant checks in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Bruce Willis wannabe! Your drawer is off by six bucks! Next time I'll take it out of your pay, do you get me?" He yelled waving the checks at Peter's back. Peter didn't turn around, acting as if he had no idea who the man was talking to. He merely sucked in his bottom lip and nodded to Mary Jane saying "yep" a lot. "Excuse me! Parker! I'm talking to you! You get me!" He yelled. Peter groaned rolling his eyes and looked over his shoulder for a brief moment.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Enrique. I get you!" He yelled loud enough for Enrique to hear. Mary Jane frowned as she studied Enrique. 'What a jerk.' She thought. If he continued to badger Peter, she'd be almost overly tempted to rearrange his face, or hang him upside down from the café's roof before the restaurant would be closed that night. 'Keep talking, ya ass, see where it gets you.' She thought again.  
  
"And don't roll your eyes at me," he said before turning away and going back inside the restaurant. 'Ok, that's it.' Mary Jane thought and almost stepped off the curb to walk after him but Peter keeping his head down in humiliation was enough to keep her from chasing after the owner. She reached forward feeling somewhat brave and tilted his chin up for his eyes to meet hers. He gave a bitter smile that could only be seen at the corners of his mouth. He unzipped his sports coat and revealed an ugly reddish-orange café uniform.  
  
"Looks ridiculous doesn't it?" He said softly. "It's just temporary, until I can find something worthwhile, get my acting up in the air." He said trying to avoid her eyes. He couldn't help but keep contact with hers. Staring at her he began wondering when Mary Jane had become so attractive.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed about it, Peter. A job is a job. You have to make ends meat somehow, right? I mean, at least you aren't selling drugs on the street. Then I'd worry."  
  
He smirked at her comment. "Don't tell Gwen, ok?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked puzzled, the color draining from her face. "Don't tell Gwen? What do you mean?"  
  
"She and I are going out, well have been for about a week or two. Hadn't she told you by now? I thought you two lived together." He said looking a little confused himself. Why would Gwen not tell Mary Jane that they were dating?  
  
"Oooh yeah...I can't believe I had forgotten that. I've just been so busy lately that it must have slipped my mind. I forget things so often." She chuckled. However, inside she felt like she had just been backhanded with a brick.  
  
"It's just if she found out I was working here she would think it was kind of low and would probably get some big fancy place to hire me or refuse to let me work here. I mean, she thought my apartment was bad enough, I'd hate to see her reaction to this." He laughed.  
  
Mary Jane half-smiled, she felt betrayed by her best friend but having to be in front of the boy she had loved since she was a child well she had to fake her own acting here. "You do what you can, a job is a job and money is money. Gwen isn't really with reality, she has it a little easier so I don't really think she understands."  
  
Peter smiled and placed a hand down on her shoulder. His fingers absently played with the ends of her hair as his eyes focused on the corners of her mouth suddenly feeling a little self-conscious and couldn't look her in the eyes. "You're good at cheering me up, MJ. Thanks." He spoke to her as softly as he could.  
  
"I'm glad I'm somewhat of a help." She replied. She felt like she was floating away as she stood there with him. 'I wish he'd kiss me...' She began to think. 'Bad, MJ! Bad MJ! He is now Gwen's boyfriend!' Her thoughts stopped her from moving forward to chance it. 'Yeah, but Gwen was a sneaky little bitch when she knew that you liked- no loved Peter.' Mary Jane laughed inwardly at her offensive thoughts, and the calling of Gwen as a 'sneaky little bitch'. 'Friends should come first, Peter chose whether he wanted to date her or not and he chose yes.' That ended her thoughts.  
  
"Well hey I gotta get home, I feel wrecked today. It was great seeing you though, Mary Jane." He smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Well hey, we should hang out sometime. I'll stop by and have a cup of your 'MoonDance' coffee or something. I won't tell Gwen." She said as she began to walk backwards.  
  
"Yeah, no telling Gwen! For both our nagging sakes!" He laughed and then was gone.  
  
Yeah...hanging Enrique upside down from the roof was looking mighty fine right then. Mary Jane turned around and faced the café. 'Hmm...maybe I can do it just this once.' She thought to herself before she jutted to the alley across the way. 'Fun times ahead, fun times.'  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm beat, turned out longer than I expected. 


	10. All in a day's work

Reversal Roles CH 10:  
  
"Crappy day, crappy day." Mary Jane muttered to herself as she stomped up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the front door and shut it behind herself tossing her coat onto a chair near her. She glanced over and saw Norman talking speaking quietly on his cell phone, probably involving business. She looked over to where Gwen sat with her books open on the table looking a bit frustrated. Her cropped blonde hair swished about her chin as she glanced up and pointed to her uncle.  
  
"Storming Norman is making his weekly inspection. On the phone with business, surprise, surprise." She said sarcastically. Mary Jane ran a shaky hand through her hand as she leaned her hip against one of the chairs at the table not able to look at Gwen in the face. "I'm glad you're here, I'm pretty lost with this and was wondering if—hey, what's wrong. You look as if you won second place in the science fair."  
  
"Oh yeah, go ahead and sling those comments about my hobbies or what I seem to enjoy just because you find it so geeky!" Mary Jane snapped. She pulled her anger from finding out about Gwen moving in on Peter into something that had nothing to do with it. Gwen's blue eyes widened confused and she slid back in her seat surprised.  
  
"Is everything ok, MJ?"  
  
Mary Jane frowned and hung her head for a moment smoothing a hand through the tendrils of her out of place hair. She looked back up feeling slight humiliation as she told Gwen about losing her job working for Doctor Connors.  
  
"You were late again, Mary Jane?" Gwen shook her blonde head and sat up straight in her seat looking suspicious. "Just where is it that you go?" M.J. smiled innocently and shrugged.  
  
"Around. No where in particular." Gwen shook her head at Mary Jane's vague response and pointed her pencil at her.  
  
"Brat, you never share your secrets and you never share gossip." She arched a brow and then gave a smirk to the last part of her statement. They heard the cell phone click as Norman closed it and put it away into his pocket.  
  
"Mary Jane Watson. Perhaps you can tell me who he is?" Norman said walking to where the two girls chatted.  
  
"Pardon? 'Who he is'?" She asked looking confused as she turned around looking at Norman Osborn awkwardly.  
  
"This mystery guy that my little Gwenny has been dating lately." Norman said raising his eyebrows up and down deviously as he looked at Gwen for a moment. She had her hands raised in front of her and began to do the "cut- throat" action with one hand glaring at her uncle. Mary Jane frowned and felt her face turn red from the heat of her flush. That was the last thing she wanted her face rubbed in. Gwen Stacy was dated Peter Parker, the being of Mary Jane Watson's affections for most of her life. She clenched her fists slightly out of sight and almost felt a full heated glare in Gwen's direction give way but she held back her anger. Another one bites the dust. She thought bitterly.  
  
"Actually...I wouldn't know. Gwen hasn't mentioned him." She said sternly. Her looks going directly to Gwen as if trying to tell her 'I know your secrets, you sneaky tramp.' Gwen swallowed, reaching a hand to place a cool hand against her own face and her eyes searched around the room desperately as if trying to find something to take the blame.  
  
"Hey, M.J., you'll be looking for work. Uncle Norman, why don't you help Mary Jane out or something if you can." She said. A smile appeared on her face feeling triumphant about finding something worth changing the subject over. Mary Jane glanced over from Gwen to Norman and began shaking her head moving towards the kitchen. Something wasn't sitting right with Mary Jane.  
  
"Oh, no. The gesture is appreciated but I'll be fine." She started, turning her back to the two as she began searching for a glass for water.  
  
"I'll be no problem at all, I can make some calls." Norman began feeling that getting someone like Mary Jane Watson, practically a genius, a job, and then perhaps he could get her brilliance for his company and have it work to his advantage.  
  
"No, no. Thank you, Mr. Osborn. I'll be fine really. I like to earn what I can get, I'll find work." She said and turned around to face Norman. Norman looked back at her with no readable expression on his face. Gwen felt the room thicken with tension as nothing as said. Finally Norman gave a smile.  
  
"I respect that. You want to make it on your own steam. That is very admirable." He reached forward and shook Mary Jane's hand at that and then turned his wrath on his niece sitting in her chair. "That's admirable, one looking for work instead of sitting on his butt avoiding work." His expression grew stern as he stared down at Gwen. In return Gwen looked up and batted her eyes innocently.  
  
"Hey, I've got a lot of classes I've enrolled in. Difficult classes, mind you. I'm trying to keep my grades up. I think that a job would add more stress on this and I wouldn't really have time to study. Besides, it's not like it's a big problem and it can't be afforded, at least I'm doing something." She argued. Norman snorted turning his back away for a moment and Gwen raised her pencil in her hand as if it were a knife and made a mock psychotic expression on her face and muted stabbing sounds coming from her mouth as she moved the pencil in a stabbing motion.  
  
"Should I be sorry that I want my niece to excel out in the real world? Mankind always has to deal with more than one thing at a time and you shouldn't be an exception to that. If you don't learn to cope with that, well...it'll just lead to madness." He said softly. Mary Jane could have sworn she saw a slight smirk of humor appear on his face but it was quickly discarded as he turned again.  
  
'Hmm...should I really be holding such a grudge against her since she does have a lot to deal with as well as an uncle who is like a father placing such pressure on her? Doesn't she deserve some distraction, happiness even if it's with Peter? Should I really hold this against him?' She wondered to herself as she saw them argue. 'Hell with it, I'm gonna.' She smiled deviously as she came to the conclusion that Peter was what she wanted all along. Popping her neck she glanced down onto the counter and began looking at the front page of the Daily Bugle. Her eyes were caught on an ad typed out in big bold letters: "WANTED: REWARD FOR PHOTOS OF SPIDER- WOMAN". 'Right up my alley.' Mary Jane thought gleefully.  
  
"Do you have any other skills, Miss Watson?" Norman asked turning to face her once more.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the paper Mary Jane settled her fingertips on the ad for Spider-woman and smiled. "I was thinking something along the lines of photography." She said in a devious voice.  
  
It felt like that night was more quiet than usual, and that would clarify that trouble would be happening around and that the bad guys would pick a better time to strike instead of living up to the cliché's but in Manhattan bad guys seemed to swarm like locusts in the streets. This night was no exception as always. It may have been late but it didn't keep bank robbers from robbing an armored car not too far from the bank at all. Two cops sat on their knees, their arms tied painfully tight behind their backs and they watched, gagged, as the robbers began to empty out the truck of it's precious cargo. A couple chuckled in how easy it was while one watched warily for signs of any more cops or worse, Spider-woman.  
  
A camera was strategically webbed in the corner of a light post and it sat ready with the flash about to go off but the person who placed this camera so strategically was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Yoohoo, are you busy guys?" A feminine voice called out into the night. The robbers seized in place with fear running through them as they all began to look around, readying their guns. Suddenly one of the ski masked men's guns vanished into the night with a sound of a "twhip" as webbing shot out from the sky and yanked the gun away. In that same moment a figure in red and blue shot down from above and caught the men in frenzy, jumping kicking the now unarmed man. She webbed the man to the street and prepared herself for an attack that was coming behind. She flattened herself to the street and drove her legs back into the man behind her, hearing him grunt from the air being exerted from his chest and he hunched over holding his gut. She shoved her body upwards and kicked him in the face knocking him over. She grabbed another robber from on her side and tossed him to the side webbing him to one of the buildings nearest her. She glanced up at the camera and smiled from under the mask, holding onto another thug. "Say cheese, thug-man." She said as the flash went off and the pictures were taken. Caching! 'Time to cash in!'  
  
Mary Jane walked alongside Robbie Robertson towards Mr. Jameson's office. Robbie was very impressed by the portfolio that Mary Jane had put together of Spider-woman. He insisted immediately that they go to Mr. Jameson's office but Robbie had made sure that he prepped Mary Jane for Jonah's cold, rough exterior that she would be thrust against as soon as she'd enter the office. She felt a bit nervous and scared as she saw the door "Chief" loom closer but before she walked in she almost stumbled into a large man, appearing six feet possibly seven or eight inches. The man glared down at her in a scowl, staring through dirty blonde bangs. A camera was slung around his neck and he glared further at her as he noticed she was caring a portfolio of Spider-woman pictures in her hands.  
  
"Until you can get better pictures don't bother coming back in, Brock! A gruff voice spoke from the office. Brock glanced back with a scowl and then pushed his way past Mary Jane and stormed out. Mary Jane and Robbie walked into the office and Jameson bellowed at the two of them with his cigar at the corner of his mouth. "What do you want, get out!" He was immediately serviced with a photo of Spider-woman right in his bitter face. He snorted and snatched it from Robbie's hand. Mary Jane sat down in one of the gray leather chairs beside Robbie and handed her portfolio to Jameson and watched as he shuffled through the pictures. "Crap, crap, crap, megacrap." He said lowly as he furrowed his brows. Mary Jane felt her mouth gape open upset by his words and felt herself sit forward.  
  
"Now just wait a minute." She began and Robbie gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a wink.  
  
"These are horrible, what were you thinking?" He said raising his voice a bit again. "I'll give you two hundred for them." Jameson said closing the folder.  
  
"That's a little low, sir." Mary Jane said furrowing her brows. She didn't want to be cheated, not again. Hell, she wouldn't stand for it this time; even if she were to hang Jameson out his window. Well...she wouldn't do that this time.  
  
"Then take them somewhere else." He said raising his voice even louder and tossed the portfolio at her. Mary Jane huffed feeling upset. This wasn't going to go well. She stood up and grabbed her portfolio feeling upset. She began to walk away when Jameson bellowed at her again. "Sit down!" Immediately Mary Jane sat down on the edge of her seat, feeling like she was in grade school. "Give me the portfolio." She handed it over as soon as he finished his sentence. He opened it up and went through the pictures again. "I'll give you five hundred. That is standard freelance fee, take it or take a hike." He said sternly as he looked at her with serious intent. She nodded finally feeling relieved. Robbie smiled and patted her on the shoulder whispering 'good job' to her. Jameson turned to Robbie and handed him the portfolio with a specific photo on top. "Tear up page one, run this instead." 'Squee!' Mary Jane jumped for joy inside. Page one, her, she made page one. "Headline will say: Spider-woman, Hero or Menace? Exclusive Daily Bugle photos!"  
  
"Huh? He was protecting the cops from the thugs in the armored car. He was saving them not robbing it." Mary Jane stood up to defend herself er Spider-woman.  
  
"Tell you what, Brainey. You take the pictures and I'll make up the headlines. That okay with you?" He asked sarcastically, craning his neck to the side almost ready to chase the photographer out of his office. Mary Jane sighed for a moment and began to wonder if this was a mistake. Giving Jameson photos so he could slander Spider-woman as long as he wanted.  
  
"Y-yes sir." She gathered up as much courage she could to do the impossible. "I'd like a job sir." She said as confidently as she could, not wanting to be taken as a joke.  
  
"No jobs!" He exclaimed as he stood to his feet. "Freelance, best thing for a kid your age. Bring me more shots of that pajama-wearing arachnid and I might just take them off your hands. But no jobs. Meat..." He said as if becoming lost within his own rambles leading the girl out his door. "I'll send you some nice Christmas meat. Everybody likes that. Goodbye." He said as he shut the door in the young woman's face before she began talking again.  
  
Mary Jane blinked at the door that was now closed in her face. "Erm...ok." She muttered to herself and walked over to the secretary's desk. She smiled up at her and Mary Jane handed the orders for M.J.'s check to be written out to her. The secretary, Betty Brant smiled up at her with a friendly disposition.  
  
"Welcome to the Daily Bugle."  
  
Mary Jane smiled her cheesy smile that she held in high school. "Hi, I'm Mary Jane Watson." She said. Betty blinked for a moment and smiled amused. "I'm a photographer." M.J. said almost ready to strike a pose with her trusty camera. Betty chuckled and pointed to the camera at Mary Jane's side.  
  
"I see that, Miss Photographer."  
  
"Good day, yes it's a good day. Very good day." Mary Jane smiled as she said it in a whisper to herself as she began to walk home to her apartment. She was almost ready to start twirling like some sort of dancing fool. She managed to extend her arms and was about to spin when she clobbered a passer by walking beside her and heard them grunt as she knocked right into them. "Eep! I'm sorry about that." She turned around to apologize to the person and ended up nose-to-nose with Peter Parker. He smiled weakly rubbing his arm slightly.  
  
"Quite a punch you pack there, Watson." He said. Mary Jane found herself blushing and began to apologize profusely. "Naw, forget about it. You look very happy today, Red, what's the occasion?"  
  
"Oh, hehe, I got myself a job." She said not able to hide the smile that was devouring her features. Peter smiled in response to the news and gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"That's great! Where at?"  
  
"I'm a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Well technically I'm a freelance photographer for the Duly Bugle but I figure that my ass is owned by Jameson now." She laughed. Peter grinned amused.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear it for you. You seemed bummed yesterday but this is great news. Hey, you know what? We should go out and celebrate. We could have a light meal, just the two of us."  
  
Mary Jane was speechless, Peter Parker was offering to take her out to celebrate and he was extending his arm to her now. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched her waiting for a response. "Y-yes, I'd love to. I mean..that would be great." She said with a smile. She took Peter's arm and he led the two of them across the street quickly.  
  
"Oh by the way. The funniest thing happened, when I went in to work today Enrique was kind of...stuck to the ceiling! It was this thick..white webbing stuff. He said it was so dark he didn't know what was going on and somehow he felt himself get yanked off the ground and pressed up against the ceiling and he was stuck there all night yelling for help but no one heard him or helped him. It was really funny but I'm wondering how the hell that happened." Peter laughed. Mary Jane merely shrugged innocently and held the "it was me", comments to herself. Ahh, yes the day was turning out rather nicely.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I'm getting somewhere now, I will change or add new parts to the fanfic I'm still deciding where and what. Other news, I've spent time working on my page and managed to get a new host so I don't use geocities anymore, for those who remember my old page, it's now freeweb and well I kind of have it up now. Two pages are up now so check it out if you want. Thank you again for the great reviews. ( 


End file.
